Flamel's Alchemy Lab
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: This is going to be my story collection with all of the ideas I have for stories packed in. I already have collected quite a few and if you vote for them then they might be turned into a full story in the future. There are a lot of Fandoms mixed together. Mostly Vampire Diaries Fic (or Crossover Ideas I had. Sometimes another Fandom but most are TVD)
1. Family Ties (TVD)

**So, as I said before this is going to be my story idea collection. I will try to write a chapter or something for each idea I have and if you're interested, I might continue them in a story.**

 **This once is a story where Finn was married as a human and had children (without any of his siblings knowing). They knew he was married but not about the kids.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

As soon as Stefan left the house where he placed the coffins he stole from Klaus, a girl snuck in behind him. She had long blonde hair that fell around her face in gentle waves and piercing brown eyes.

"I finally found you," she whispered, trailing her hand over one of the coffins. While it looked to be in good condition, it was also the oldest of the three "It will be good to have you back… Father." She opened the lids of all three and stared at the people inside. Both her and her siblings had looked for a way to find their father and – after he had been daggered again – their uncle as well "Oh, what did you get yourself into," she mumbled, pulling the dagger from Kol's chest, setting it down.

The girl repeated the action twice more before she sat down against the wall and waited for the three Originals to wake up.

It was half an hour later when her phone started ringing with a reminder ' _Leaving_ _for flight to_ _LAX.'_ The girl sighed in annoyance. So much for waiting until they were up. She sent a quick text to one of her brothers and quickly penned a note for her uncle to find once he woke up.

When Kol woke up he immediately scanned his surroundings. It wasn't the first time he had gotten daggered and he doubted it would be the last time. Niklaus always had a bit of a temper on him.

The first thing he noticed were the open coffins of his other siblings. They were waking up slowly, making the daggers fall from their chests.

"Where are we?" Finn mumbled, sitting up. Kol felt a bit sorry for him. While he didn't know how long he himself had been daggered, his brother was in that coffin for at least eight hundred years.

"I don't know, brother," Kol shrugged, inspecting the dirty and half-burnt walls around them. There on the far wall by the door was a piece of paper that stood out against the filthiness of the wall. The youngest of the brothers flashed over and took it curiously.

 _Kol,_

 _I know it's you who will read this (I undaggered you first after all). Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't stay until you all woke up, but I'll be back soon. Please tell my father that Corey, Will, Kai and I will see him soon. I have an audition right now and the boys are currently on a Sage hunt. Corey told us that he found her. We're should arrive tomorrow or the day after._

 _You still owe me for the last time we met by the way,_

 _Ana_

 _P.s. Here are our phone numbers and the address for our house here in Mystic Falls._

"Huh," Kol hummed "How interesting."

"What is that letter, Kol?" Elijah questioned, stepping closer to his younger brother. It was then he noticed that Rebekah wasn't here. Nik must have left her undaggered... She always was his favourite after all.

Kol handed the letter over and turned to Finn "You've been keeping things from us, Finn, haven't you?"

Finn's face mirrored the shock he felt before he covered it up again a second later "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I met them," Kol told his eldest brother with a grin "Or at least Ana and Kai."

Elijah, who had finished reading the note was now listening to his brothers' conversation in confusion. Who undaggered them and what was happening here? "Who are Ana and Kai?"

The oldest Mikaelson slumped against the side of his coffin in defeat. He would have thought that he could keep his children a secret until he finally got his wish and died. The only reason why he wanted to leave this world so badly was to be with his family again "Nikolai and Briana are two of my children. Kai is the oldest, then William and lastly Ana and Corey. Marie died after giving birth to the twins... They just turned ten when Henrik died."

"Why have you never told us about your children? Did mother and father know?"

Finn shrugged and ran a hand through his hair "We were never really close and after I married it was like you didn't even care about me anymore. Mother knows about them. She helped to give birth to them. I'm unsure about Mikael."

"Did you know that they are Originals as well?" Kol asked suddenly.

"What?! I didn't even know they were alive until just now. Although I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Yeah. Apparently, mother spelled some of the blood and gave Ana a spell that would turn them. Your daughter took our mother's good intentions and turned them all into Hybrids. They are half witch and half vampire," Kol explained with a small grin "Ana was always a bit of an overachiever."

Finn snorted in agreement and looked over at his youngest brother "How did you meet them anyway?"

"It's not my story," he avoided quickly. There was no way he'd tell them about his first meeting with Briana. It was way too embarrassing and they wouldn't let him live it down.

Elijah glanced down at the piece of paper "Should we wait for them at this address or go and lay our dear brother a visit?"

"I say we wait," Finn spoke up "I am angry at Niklaus, but I haven't seen any of my children since I turned..."

"Let's go then," Kol grinned "There are a few things that I might be able to tell you about them." His smile fell and he looked at both of his older brothers nervously "If you want to, that is."

Finn's lips twitched "I would love that, Kol," he said softly "Thank you."


	2. Vali: Son of Loki (Avengers)

Loki was standing in a big hall, staring defiantly at Thanos "I won't lead your pathetic little army anywhere, Thanos," Loki sneered at the purple creature in front of him.

Thanos grinned ferally "I was so hoping you would say that. Since I didn't quite know how this whole thing would turn out, I caught myself a little something." The glee on his face almost caused the God of Lies to stumbled back.

The doors behind him opened and two Chitauri came in, dragging a boy with them "Met me go, you peabrains," the boy shouted at the disgusting creatures. Loki's eyes widened in shock and fear when he recognized the slight figure. He made to step forward but the group of three had already reached Thanos' throne. The Chitauri shoved the boy to the ground roughly.

"Vali," Loki whispered, staring at the black hair and the familiar blue eyes of his youngest son.

"Yes," Thanos replied, standing up from his throne. He easily picked the boy up, a hand tightened around his throat "You will do what I tell you, God of Mischief or your little runt will pay for it." With those words, Vali was dropped again.

Vali looked up at his father with a slightly scared expression. He had only just lost his mother and twin to Odin and now he was being used against his father. Why couldn't they just get a moment of peace? It was unfair how everyone seemed to team up against them. No one ever treated the second prince's children like they deserved to be treated "I'm sorry, father. I did not see them coming."

"It's alright, Vali," Loki murmured in a choked voice "You'll be fine." He then turned back to the purple creature "Leave my son out of this or I won't do anything for you."

Thanos smirked "Oh? And what if I do this?" He reached out to snag Vali's hair, pulling the boy's head back to expose his throat. A second later, a collar device appeared out of thin air, causing the boy to choke at the sudden restriction. Thanos snapped his fingers and Loki's child started convulsing "I can continue doing this for as long as I want. It's your decision, God of Mischief."

Loki stared at his son with sadness hidden in his eyes "Okay. I'll do it. What exactly do you want from me?"

"That's all I needed to hear," the purple creature hissed in dark amusement. Thanos stood up from his chair once more, carrying a blue-glowing scepter over to the Asgardian. Loki didn't stand a chance before the tip of it was pressed against his chest, quickly taking over his mind "Now, go to Midgard and get me the Tesseract."

"Yes, Master," Loki intoned, feeling as if he was trapped in his own body. He could catch one last glimpse at his son who was kneeling on the ground, still jerking from the pain of the electrocution.

Before he was out of the doors, he heard Thanos' voice once more "Remember. One tiny mistake and I will personally make your son pay for it. Now leave! The Other will give you more details while I am going to amuse myself a bit." The doors closed behind the God and Thanos turned to the boy who held the same defiant expression on his face that his father had been wearing earlier. With a swift move, the purple creature backhanded Vali across the face, causing him to fly halfway across the room "The two of us are going to have a lot of fun, don't you think so?"

Vali sneered "As a matter of fact, I don't." Loki's son was pulled back to the throne by an invisible force and a chain wrapped around his arms, binding them behind his back roughly.

A mirror appeared before the Mad Titan and the young Asgardian, showing Loki along with several Chitauri and who had to be the Other "Let's enjoy the show, shall we?"


	3. Ava's Ghosts (AHS-TVD)

**This is an American Horror Story / Vampire Diaries idea I had. I hope you like this short sneakpeak. It's not a lot of the chapter and I might rewrite it once I get to posting it but it still stands, right?**

 **The pairing is up to you guys. Either it will be like a Tate/OC, an Elijah/OC or whatever you guys want. I'd prefer one of the two I mentioned but we'll see.**

 **Also, almost all of the previous chapters will be turned into stories sooner or later. I have to finish one or two stories before starting a new one though. When it gets closer I'll put up a Poll.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Ava, Violet, we're here." My father drove up a driveway, cutting the motor.

I exchanged a look with my older sister and rolled my eyes, getting out of the car. My headphones were still blasting random songs. Well, I say blasting… I blinked up at the house and gaped. Were they serious? Not only did we move across the US, no we also had to move into a freaking mansion. I didn't understand my parents at all and they didn't seem to care much about me anyway. They didn't even notice when I died a few months ago. I had a vision of a man – a vampire – getting attacked and helped him which cost me my life.

 _Flashback_

" _Excuse me," I called to the man in front of me. He was very handsome with his tailored suit and brown eyes "I – Sorry but…"_

 _The man raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head "May I help you, Miss…"_

" _Harmon. Ava Harmon," I murmured "Please, you can't go that way. You'll get hurt."_

" _And how would you know that?" he questioned._

 _I licked my lips nervously and looked around "I can't tell you… I – Please. I'm not lying. There's someone waiting to hurt you."_

" _They can't touch me," the man dismissed and stepped around me to continue._

 _Despite being scared of what would happen, I grasped his arm "Please, I know what you are… They have v – vervain?"_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I can't tell you," I insisted and took a step into the shadow of the building. It hadn't been the best idea to go out in the middle of the day. My body had a bit of an allergic reaction to sunlight and I would get a horrible fever if I stayed outside on a sunny day._

 _There was a noise behind me and I whirled around "You bitch," a man snarled, pointing a gun at me "Do you have any idea what you just did?"_

 _I gasped and stumbled back, fear in my eyes "I –"_

 _The vampire I had tried to warn stepped in front of me protectively "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"_

" _You just stay there, vampire," the man with the gun shouted, his eyes darting around almost nervously. Was he drunk? In the blink of an eye, the vampire was standing in front of the man, snapping his neck in one swift move. What neither he nor I could have seen was that there was another man in the alley behind me. The last thing I heard before everything went black, was a gunshot._

 _Flashback End_

The vampire I had helped that day – Elijah Mikaelson, he introduced himself – fed me his blood just in time. When I woke up a few hours later, he explained everything to me and gave me a necklace that was spelled. Apparently, vampires burnt in the sun which I found incredibly ironic because that was something that didn't change for me at all. The good thing was that the necklace helped to prevent that and my allergy was as good as gone.

Elijah had helped me to control my bloodlust and taught me the vampire ways over the next few months. I wasn't too happy when I had to tell him that I was moving but he promised me that he'd be in touch. Over the time we had known each other, I helped the Original several times with the visions I had. I didn't know why I could see into the past and the future but I could and it was a pain. My parents only noticed because the teachers pointed out that I was zoning out in class when I was younger. Tests told them that it was sort of a seizure that couldn't be treated with medication. As a result of that, they pulled me out of school, much to the dismay of Violet.

Anyway, I was gone from that life now. Ever since Mom lost her baby and Dad cheated with one of his bitchy patients, nothing was the same. They might try to act as normal as possible but it screwed up everything. Violet became depressed and started cutting, while I spent as much time as I could out of the house. The move was their last-ditch attempt to make this family whole again. Not that it would happen… Let's see whether they noticed that I was actually dead. If they did then maybe – just maybe – they'd take a step in the right direction.

"I love it," Dad sighed, looking up at the house with a grin "Don't you love it, hon? I mean, it looks even better than it did online."

Mom shrugged "Yeah, it's interesting."

Violet groaned from next to me "Great. So we're the Addams Family now."

"That would make me Wednesday and you – what? – Pugsley? Fitting, isn't it?" I snorted.

My sister gaped up at me "No way. You can be Pugsley."

"Dream on, sis," I laughed.

The front door opened to show the realtor "Welcome," she smiled, letting us into the house. I hesitated on the doorstep for a moment before sighing quietly when I could walk in with no problem "It's a classic LA Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. There are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything."

Mom looked at the other woman "Gay?"

"What do you think?" the realtor questioned sarcastically. She lead us to the kitchen and gestured around "Do you cook?"

"Viv is a great cook," Dad complimented "I got her cooking lessons a few years ago and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things."

"Cooking lessons," the other woman smiled "Romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?"

Dad grimaced lightly "Psychiatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family."

"How refreshing," the realtor nodded. I was really getting sick of her fake smiles and forced tone.

It was a blessing in disguise when Mom put down Hayley and she ran off, barking "Ava, honey, would you go see where Hayley went? Thank you."

I looked at Violet for a moment before escaping the kitchen with a sigh of relief "Now, what are you doing?" I murmured, standing in front of the door to the basement "Why are you barking at a door?" Hayley ran off once she noticed that I was about to open the door. It was stuck but gave away when I pulled a bit harder. I jumped down the last few steps and looked around, tilting my head. There was something here… I could hear it "Something's down here," I breathed to myself before I stopped and shrugged "Awesome."


	4. The Doctor's Archaeologist (DW-HP)

Calla Lily Tyler was looking around the station, trying to find her younger sister's boyfriend. Mickey had told her that he would pick her up to help with the bags she was carrying. The twenty-year-old was just before her last semester at university. Of course, Calla had chosen not one but two of the most study-intensive courses that Oxford had. She didn't mind though. Opposed to the others, Calla actually enjoyed learning new and old things. Physics was her choice of degree along with a course in Archaeology and Ancient Cultures.

"Calla," a voice called out, making her head snap up.

She smiled widely and hugged the boy tightly "Hey, Mickey. How are you?"

"So and so," he shrugged, picking up the bag that was lying at my feet "Dear God. What did you put in there? Bricks?"

"Some of my course books. It might be Christmas but I still have to study," Calla pouted, running a hand through her hair.

Mickey huffed "Suddenly I'm glad that you're not living too far from here." He dodged the hit that was aimed at his arm "You look tired…" Calla just shrugged in return, walking next to him silently.

When they were close to the apartment complex the older of the Tyler girls glanced at Rose's boyfriend "Mickey… Have you heard from Rose?" She had never been too close to her little sister but that didn't mean that she didn't love her. Calla had tried to help Rose through several of the decisions she made. Starting from leaving school to trying to find a job. There hadn't been a lot she could do because it was about the time Calla started university and that changed everything. School work had been relatively easy for her… It's why she had been allowed to skip two grades, making her sixteen when she finished school. After that, it had become a bit more stressful but not unmanageable.

"Not since she went after the Doctor," Mickey sighed. And hadn't that been a shock for her? Finding out about aliens and hearing that her sister was traveling with one? That was just weird… Well, who was she to talk? She was a witch after all. A bad one but a witch nevertheless. Calla didn't even take her wand with her anymore. It's become annoying. While she could do the basics. Cleaning spells, simple dueling spells and the like, there wasn't a whole lot of information on her kind of magic in this world… The day she fell through the veil was one of the worst and one of the best at the same time. Calla never found Sirius but she gained a family with Jackie and Rose. That's something she never had before. A family. It had been a whole new concept for her… To have someone who really cared about what she was doing. Speaking of the Doctor though… Maybe he knew why Calla had two hearts. After she woke up in this universe she just… She noticed that for one, she was a few years younger than she had been. Just old enough to start secondary school again and two, she had two hearts. It was as if she just grew a second one during the time she was in the veil. It had been a huge change at first but now it was just normal for her.

"Calla," Jackie called out, running out of the door to hug her oldest daughter tightly.

Calla wrapped her arms around the older woman tightly "Hey, mom."

"I'm so glad that you're here. How is school?" she questioned, ushering her daughter and Mickey up the stairs impatiently "You have to tell me everything."

"I call you every week," the younger woman pointed out in amusement, dropping her bag inside the doorway "Thank you, Mickey. I appreciate your help."

Mickey waved her off "It's fine. I'll see you two tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Jackie smiled, hugging her younger daughter's boyfriend quickly "Don't forget. Be there at five."

"Sure. Bye, Jackie, Calla…" He waved at the two Tyler women and walked out of the flat.

Calla sighed and fell onto the couch tiredly. Now that she was home, she suddenly felt exhausted. The last few weeks hadn't been too easy for her and especially with her exams coming up… She wasn't sure what was more nerve-wracking. Having to finish two thesis' inside a month or finally finishing university. Even though the term ended a few weeks ago, she still had several meetings with professors and counselors. Jackie lifted her daughter's legs and sat down next to her "Tired, love?"

"A bit, mom. I'm just glad to be home for a bit," she smiled, letting out a huge yawn "Would you mind if we talk later? I'm really tired…"

"Of course," Jackie nodded patting the twenty-year-old's stomach lightly "Do you want to eat something first? Or have a tea?"

Calla grinned at her mother's obsession with tea "No. I'm fine." She got up and pressed a kiss to Jackie's cheek "Night." With that, the girl walked into her room which was right between Rose's and Jackie's. She didn't even bother changing, instead opting to just snuggle into her soft warm bed before falling asleep not even a few minutes later.

The next day, the two Tyler's had just eaten and were chatting about Calla's upcoming graduation and what she would do after that when Jackie suddenly hushed her daughter "Shh." She tilted her head before jumping up "Rose."

"What?" Calla blinked, running after her mother when the older woman took off "Mom?"

"Mickey," Jackie called when she watched the boy run up to them.

He grinned "Jackie, it's the Tardis."

"I know, I know. I heard it. She's alive," Jackie exclaimed happily "I said so, didn't I? She's alive."

"Alive?" Calla frowned "What do you mean 'Alive'?"

Both of them whirled around to look at me "Well, you see…"

She raised her eyebrow "Would you have told me?"

"Just shut up a minute," Mickey snapped, looking around the courtyard. What he was looking for Calla didn't know but a part of her was excited to finally meet the Doctor she heard about. It wasn't a lot but enough to make her curious.

"Well?" Jackie spoke up a minute later "Where is it then?" Suddenly, a blue police box appeared out of thin air. It bounced off one block of flats, a second and a third before narrowly avoiding a post office van. The three of them ducked and watched as it came to a stop after crashing into a set of waste bins.

A man with messy brown hair opened the door, looking at three in front of him "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey!" He looked at Calla in confusion "Who are you?"

"Calla," she introduced herself, still a bit shocked about what she witnessed. This box was a bit of a mystery to her and she would love nothing more as to study it closer. After all, it went against almost everything she learned in university. Not that it made it any less real.

The Doctor blinked a few times before he shook his head "No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait… I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important." He gripped Mickey's shoulder "What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Shush. Oh, I know. Merry Christmas!" With those words, the man collapsed.


	5. Saro's Cycle (DW)

**This is another Time Tot idea that I worked on with a few others. Since we all like Time Tot stories and thought we could put some more out there. The other two are already partially posted. Well, the first few chapters that is. This one isn't the whole chapter, just a part like with the some of the other ideas I've posted for this story so far.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

An alarm started blaring on the flight deck of the Byzantium. River looked over at the Doctor "What's that?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power," the Doctor explained "Which means the shield's going to release." That's when the bulkhead into the forest rose to reveal an array of Angels "Angel Bob, I presume?" The Time Lord stared at the Weeping Angel at the front of the group.

"The Time Field is coming," it said "It will destroy our reality."

The Doctor considered it for a moment "Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There's a rupture in time," Angel Bob pointed out "The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Time Lord dismissed "Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends will also be saved," the Angel articulated.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Well, there is that."

River came up to him from behind "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space-time event too. Throw me in."

"Oh, be serious," the Doctor groaned "Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

River glared at him "Doctor, I can't let you do this."

"No, seriously," the Doctor sighed "Get. A. Grip."

"You're not going to die here," River cried out.

The Doctor turned to stare at her "No, I mean it. River, Amy, get a grip."

Suddenly, his words registered and River gasped "Oh, you genius."

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now," Angel Bob spoke up.

"The thing is," the Doctor started, gripping onto a pipe "The Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels…" A monitor started displaying the words 'Gravity Failing'. River put Amy's hand on one of the handles of a console module, instructing her to hold on tight "Night, night." The gravity failed, tilting the spaceship and causing the Angels to fall back through the Forest. Amy, River and the Doctor held on tightly and as soon as every Angel disappeared into the crack, a bright white light blinded the three time travellers. Once it dimmed down, they could see a small figure lying on the ground. A figure in black clothes that the Doctor could vaguely remember from Gallifrey. That was impossible though, wasn't it?

"Saros," River gasped, falling to her knees beside the child. She quickly checked him over and looked up at the Doctor when he started mumbling to himself.

The Doctor looked down at the child and frowned "Who is he?"

"His name is Saros," River explained "He's… about four years old right now and I think you know where he just came from."

"But that's impossible," the Time Lord shouted "Gallifrey is time-locked. There's no way to get out or in. If he's a Time Tot… He shouldn't be here."

River straightened up and poked him in the chest "Don't you dare deny it. Saro appeared right in front of you and you still don't believe it. Oh, I think he's waking up…" The woman bit her lip and glanced from the Doctor to the child "He can't speak English, Doctor."

The Time Lord sighed, still not believing that a Time Tot just appeared from the crack in the universe. He hadn't been lying. Gallifrey was time-locked and nothing and no one could come and go. The only exception had been Dalek Caan and it had cost him his mind " **Come on, child. Wake up.** "

Saros groaned, sitting up. He couldn't remember much of what happened… There had been a War going on… He had just seen his parents getting slaughtered when the Daleks took Arcadia and then there was a bright light. Where was he? " **W – What happened?** "

"Doctor?" Amy murmured, having opened her eyes when the Angel's were gone "Who is the child?"

The Doctor swallowed and looked to the confused child " **It's alright, Saros. You're safe here. There are no Daleks.** "

" **Who are you? Where am I? My parents…** "

" **I'm sorry,** " the Doctor murmured " **You're on a ship called the Byzantium… It appears as if you have fallen through a crack in time and space…** "

"What are they talking about?" Amy questioned, leaning closer to River who was staring at the child with tears in her eyes. She knew exactly who the child was and had seen his future but that didn't mean it prepared her for this moment.

"The boy, Saros, is from Gallifrey, the Doctor's planet. It's a one in a gazillion chance that he fell through the crack but he did," River murmured.

" **Come on. Let's get you to the Tardis, shall we?** " the Doctor smiled a little.

The boy's head snapped up " **You have a Tardis? A real Tardis? Did you fight in the War? Only those who were actively fighting out of the Citadel had Tardises.** "

" **You're not from the Citadel then?** "

" **No,** " Saros shook his head " **Arcadia.** "

The Doctor winced at that one word. The Time War had hit Arcadia – Gallifrey's second city – the worst. Daleks had overrun the whole city and exterminated everyone in sight. Men, women, children and even the animals. No one had been safe and now this little boy was plucked straight out of the massacre. The Time Lord didn't know how bad it had been where Saros had come from but he was sure that it wasn't good " **I'm so sorry.** " He clapped his hands and jumped up "Let's get out of here, shall we? **Do you want me to carry you? It's a bit of a steep climb.** " Saros tilted his head with a small smile and nodded, giggling when the older Time Lord scooped him up.


	6. The Fall of Snow (DW)

"You have two hearts," Martha murmured, looking up at the Doctor with a blink.

The Time Lord nodded "Yup."

"That's…" she paused for a moment and shook her head "We have a girl here. She was brought in yesterday… unconscious… Doctor Stoker wanted to give her to a laboratory…"

"What?" the Doctor gaped "Why?"

Martha tugged at her hair nervously "She has two hearts…"

"That's impossible," the Time Lord exclaimed, stepping closer to the young woman "It's impossible. Can you take me there?"

"Um…" the doctor in training blinked "We're on the moon and you want to…?"

The Doctor grasped her shoulders "Martha… Now! The moon will be there once we're back."

"Okay," the woman nodded, leading the way up to another floor. She grabbed a key from an office as she walked past and stopped at a locked door.

"You locked her in?" the Time Lord breathed with wide eyes "You humans… You lock away everything you can't understand."

Martha sighed "I can't do anything. She didn't even notice anyway. Look." She stepped to the side "See? The girl is still out of it."

"That doesn't make it better," the Doctor muttered, stalking over to the bedside. He sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled out his screwdriver, running it over the girl. She was a petite little thing with brown, messy hair. If he had to estimate her age, he'd put her at four. Six at oldest "That's impossible," he breathed, staring at his sonic in shock. According to the scan, this was a Time Tot. Six years old… Malnourished and scars over thirty percent of her body. Whoever did this to her would pay. She was the only thing he had left. How she survived the Time War was a mystery to him though. Oh well, he would find out once the girl was awake.

"So?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor whirled around "I'm taking her with me."

"What? You can't," the woman stuttered "Doctor Stoker will…"

"Do I look like I care?" the Time Lord glared. He had liked the woman before. She was smart but now? Maybe he should just leave and get the little Tot somewhere safe.

Martha tugged at her hair and groaned "Alright… It was wrong anyway… About our situation?"

"Right. Yes…" the Doctor nodded "Moon. We're on the moon. Okay." He sonicked the machines and made them explode before ripping off the cables that connected the girl to the monitors. The Time Lord carefully eased her into his arms and walked out of the room "Let's do this."

The girl's head was lying on the Doctor's shoulder and he could hear her mutter under her breath "Help me, help me…" she whispered "Someone… Anyone…"

 _Dream_

 _Snow ducked as the snake's tail whipped across the floor. Just as soon as she was on the floor, something hit her face. She flinched at first before recognizing the material as the Sorting Hat… Something told her to put it on her head, no matter how stupid it seemed. At that moment it was her only choice._

' _Help me' Snow begged 'Help me. Please help me.'_

 _There was no answer though. Instead, the hat contracted and something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Snow's head, almost knocking her out. Black was almost encompassing the entirety of her vision. She grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and threw it down. A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside of the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs._

" _Kill the girl," Riddle screamed at the Basilisk "Leave the bird! The girl is behind you. Sniff – Smell him."_

 _Snow was on her feet immediately. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face her. She could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow her whole, lined with fangs. It lunged blindly – Snow dodged, barely escaping the fangs. She raised the sword with both of her hands… The basilisk lunged again, this time its aim was true. Snow threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth._

 _Pain seared up her arm, just above her elbow. One long venomous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into her arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor._

 _Snow slid down the wall. She gripped the fang that was spreading venom through her body and wrenched it out of her arm. But she knew that it was too late. She could feel her life slipping away from her and she wasn't scared. Death had been her one true Companion over the course of her short life. The twelve-year-old had started whimpering. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound through her whole body. Her vision went foggy, the Chamber dissolving in a whirl of dull colour._

 _Her eyes slowly blinked shot before everything went black._

 _End Dream_

"Shh," the Doctor hushed the girl, rubbing a hand up and down her back gently "It's alright. You're alright, hm?"


	7. A Vampire's Kit (TVD)

**Alright, guys. This is the start of the Prologues for the story ideas in the previous chapter. I'm not sure when I'll start posting them but... I'll give you the Prologues at the very least and see what I'm gonna do after that. Maybe I'll post one or two stories within the next few months. Like I said. We'll see what happens.**

 **This is the summary that belongs to the story:**

 **A Vampire's Kit:** Vampire Diaries (Gen)

Damon should have really asked when a witch came up to him. While she was turned out to be a pretty good friend (for a witch), there was no way he could have predicted what she was up to... Well, at least the results of their union were surprisingly cute.

 **I'll also be cleaning up my profile, getting rid of some of the stories that I probably won't be continuing for a while.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Damon was in his bedroom at the Boarding House, setting up the crib for Kit. The baby had been with him since his mother died while giving birth to him. To this day, he couldn't understand how she got pregnant after sleeping with him but Clarissa had always been a pretty amazing witch so he shouldn't be too surprised. For his three and a half months Kit was a good baby. He rarely cried and loved hearing Damon talk. The vampire made it his mission to read as many children's books to him as possible. By now, he had a whole collection of Dr Seuss books. They were better than he expected and ever since Kit reacted to his voice, it had become a lot more fun.

So far, no one knew that he was here yet. Zach was out at the moment as was Stefan. There was some sort of party going on at the Falls. Once Kit was settled, Damon would go there and make his presence known to his brother. There was nothing better than causing mischief after all.

Damon crouched down next to the car seat that Kit was currently sleeping in. The baby had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago, so the vampire could safely take him along… Normally he would ask his neighbour to watch Kit while he was out feeding but there was no one who could watch the baby here "I need you to be a good baby until I get back, Kit," Damon murmured, picking up the car seat, handing Kit his fox plush. Clarissa hadn't wanted to buy the cliché teddy bear although Damon had one of those as well. In fact, there was little Damon didn't have for Kit. Maybe it was because the vampire had been freaking out the first few weeks he had been taking care of the little boy or maybe he just wanted him to have a better childhood than he had.

It took him maybe half an hour to get back to the Boarding House after leaving the girl he had fed on, lying on the ground. As soon as he got back, he heard Zach talking to Stefan "What's going on?"

Damon smirked, carefully scooping Kit out of the car seat and into his cot while listening to what was going on downstairs. Stefan let out a sigh "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." When the older vampire heard his younger brother walking up the stairs, he decided to put on a show. He called his crow, letting it fly through Stefan's open window while he sped over to stand on the balcony "Damon."

"Hello, brother," the raven-haired man smirked.

Stefan looked back up at where the crow was still sitting "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," Damon whispered conspiratorially.

"When'd you get here?" the younger of the two brothers demanded. He really didn't want Damon anywhere near this town. Especially considering that Elena was an exact copy of Katherine.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," Damon shrugged "Your hair's different. I like it."

Stefan crossed his arms with a small glare "It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God," the older of the two grumbled "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan repeated, looking to be about done with his brother's bullshit.

Damon smirked in mock innocence "I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns," the younger Salvatore pointed out "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy," Damon shrugged, thinking about that tiny human in his room. Thankfully, Stefan didn't know about Kit yet because there was something that he didn't want to explain to his brother. He had nothing against Kit, just the opposite in fact. The big bad vampire had fallen in love with his little bundle of joy – Not that he would admit that out loud. He had to think of his image after all.

Stefan made a noise in the back of his throat "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah," Damon hummed "That can be a problem… for you." After all, he had a son and since Kit really was his, it would make it hard for people to assume that he actually was a vampire. Now, if only he could find out how Clarissa got pregnant in the first place.

"Why are you here now?"

The older of the two brothers picked up one of Stefan's journals, leafing through it "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… Elena." He looked up at his brother "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon had no interest in playing house with the Katherine look-alike… Honestly, he didn't. There were a lot of things he had finally been made aware of. One of them was that Katherine never loved him. Oh, he had raged and killed quite a few people in the process but… He had to admit that it made sense. Katherine had never seen him for who he really was, so why would he try to be with someone who looked exactly like the bitch that had betrayed him? The only reason he would go after Elena was to annoy his brother. That was his final goal after all. Well, that and raising Kit away from the big cities.

Stefan went to step forward but stopped "She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended," Damon taunted "Tell me something when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" The older of the two started running towards Stefan, hitting him repeatedly.

Stefan groaned "Stop it."

"Let's do it," Damon whispered "Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it," Stefan repeated, this time his voice was firmer. He wanted to keep Elena out of this. She wasn't Katherine… She was the complete opposite of the vampire even.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like," Damon murmured, watching Stefan's face transform in satisfaction "I can."

The younger Salvatore took a deep breath "I said stop," he spat, running into Damon. The two brothers flew out of the window, landing on the ground, hard.

Contrary to Stefan, Damon was up immediately, waiting for his younger brother to get up. Upstairs, he could hear Kit starting to wake and hoped the baby would hold off until Stefan was gone "I was impressed," Damon clapped "I give it a six. Missing style but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face… thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

The smirk slid from Damon's face as he looked at the vampire in front of him emotionlessly "That's a given."

"Not here," Stefan shook his head "I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation," Damon shrugged, not really caring for what Stefan had to say. Sometimes he asked himself why he still cared for his younger brother at all. Damon knew that he was an asshole but after everything that happened to him… Katherine, Stefan forcing him to turn and the… the Augustine Society no one should blame him for what he was. Not that Stefan knew about what happened to him back then. His brother was completely oblivious to just how broken his brother really was. Maybe it would change things if he knew, maybe it wouldn't. Damon didn't care. All he cared about was to make sure that Stefan paid "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena," Stefan shook his head.

Damon looked at him in disinterest "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of house and poof, ashes to ashes." When Stefan started to look around in panic, Damon rolled his eyes "Relax. It's right here." Before the younger of the two could reach for it, Damon had him by the throat, throwing him against the garage "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeing on people. I wouldn't try it again." The lights in the house came on and Damon heard a small cry coming from his room. It was quiet enough for Stefan to miss which amused Damon to no end "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

The human Salvatore was standing in the living room when Damon entered, staring at Damon with narrowed eyes "Damon."

Damon smirked at his nephew when his son's low cries reached his ears "Give me a moment," he murmured, speeding up the stairs and into his room. Stefan had left to go stalk Elena or whatever it was he did, so the older of the brothers could take his time. Within a minute, he had Kit in his arms, shushing him gently "Are you hungry, little man?" The baby gurgled, twisting his tiny fists into Damon's shirt when the vampire held him close to his chest. He walked down the stairs, careful not to jostle Kit too much. Even after three months, the vampire was still scared to drop the fragile human.

"Uncle Damon?" the shocked voice of his nephew startled him out of his thoughts "Is that a baby?"

"No. It's a bunny," he rolled his eyes "What do you think, Zach?"

Zach glared at the older and more reckless of the brothers "Where did that come from?"

Damon snorted "Two things. One, 'that' is a he and second of all, have you never heard of the birds and the bees?"

"I'm serious," Zach snapped, slightly scared for the baby in the vampire's arms "Why do you have a baby? Did you steal him?"

"You are kidding, right?" Damon frowned, his voice getting an edge to it. People could accuse him of many things but he would never hurt children. Never! "Kit's mother died giving birth to him. He's mine… Not that it's any of your business." He glared at the man in front of him when the child started to get fussy again "Now excuse me, I need to make him a bottle."

Zach swallowed, following his uncle into the kitchen "Do you… Can I hold him?"

"Why?"

"It might be faster to get the food mixed up if you have both hands," Zach shrugged.

Damon stared at his nephew for a few seconds "If you hurt him… You're dead." With that warning, he handed over the baby boy carefully, turning back to fix the formula in one of the bottles he hid in one of the cupboards when he arrived earlier.

"How old is he? Kit, you called him?" the human questioned, staring down at the little guy in his arms. It had been a while since he held a baby but it was something that came instinctively once you knew what to do.

"Yeah," the vampire nodded "His name's Kit. He's just over three months old now."

Zach looked up at his uncle. If there was one thing he wouldn't have expected, it was Damon taking care of a baby "You said he was yours. How?"

"I don't know," he replied emotionless, grabbing Kit from the other man "Clarissa never told me." Damon held the bottle to Kit's lips, watching him latch on with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head with a sigh "Don't be. It's fine… Clarissa – We knew that she would die. The longer then pregnancy lasted, the worse she got. Since she didn't want to be turned… She just died." He draped the boy over his shoulder, making sure to burp him.

"You sound like you loved her," Zach pointed out.

"I think I did," the vampire shrugged "I don't know…"

Zach nodded uncomfortably "Er, listen… I'm going to go back to bed but if you ever need anyone to look after him…"

The older Salvatore blinked in surprise "Thank you."

"It's no problem." The vampire watched his nephew leave with a weird expression on his face. Zach had never been his biggest fan but as soon as he saw Kit, he seemed to have mellowed out somewhat. He guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Damon wasn't as… emotionless anymore. Since the baby became part of his life, he couldn't even imagine not having someone to take care of, to love him whether he was 'evil' or not. And there was no doubt about that. Kit did love him. He loved being around him and listening to him… Damon sighed, tickling his son's stomach. He really wanted to go out, explore the town but he wasn't sure about what to do with Kit. Of course, he could take him but he fully intended to grab at least one drink… Maybe he could hold off for his private stash here.

It was already late when Damon walked into the Grill with Kit sleeping in his car seat. The vampire immediately hones in on the bar, placing the carrier on the stool next to him. He looked around the near-empty establishment and honed in on a table that held two girls. They seemed to be about the Doppelgänger's age.

" _Are you sober yet?_ " the dark-skinned girl asked the blonde who had her back to him.

The blonde groaned, dropping her head to the table " _No._ "

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender questioned, seeing the man sitting at the bar. His gaze strayed to the baby and back to the man with a raised eyebrow.

Damon smirked with a little shrug "Just water." He nodded in thanks when the glass was placed in front of him, turning his attention back to the conversation behind him.

" _Why didn't he go for me?_ " the blonde grumbled " _You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?_ "

The other girl shook her head " _I'm not touching that._ "

" _I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And… Elena always says the right thing,_ " Caroline rambled " _She doesn't even try. And he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard and… I'm never the one._ "

" _It's not a competition, Caroline,_ " Bonnie sighed.

The blonde crossed her arms " _Yeah, it is._ " She shook her head " _You know what? I'm horrible company right now… Just go home, I'll be fine._ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _I am,_ " Caroline nodded " _I need a bit more time… and more coffee._ "

Damon's head whipped around when Kit started fussing "Really?" the vampire sighed in exasperation "So much for a quiet baby. I go out once… once in the three months you're here and now you choose to get fussy?" Kit stared up at him with wide eyes and babbled something incomprehensible "Of course."

A small giggle sounded from somewhere behind him, causing Damon to look at the blonde watching him. She blushed when he caught her gaze "Sorry," Caroline apologized "The two of you are just too cute."

"Cute?" Damon gaped, looking down at his son who was still looking up at him with wide eyes, his fist in his mouth "Stop being cute, Kit."

"Kit? Is that his name?"

The vampire closed his eyes for a moment. He could compel the blonde but… A part of him didn't want to make too many enemies in this town. Sure, Damon wanted Stefan to pay but that didn't mean that everyone else had to hate him "Yes. It is…"

"Oh, sorry," the blonde smiled "I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Damon Salvatore."


	8. The Lost Descendant (TVD)

**Alright, so this is another Prologue (to be honest, I'm not sure whether this one will be rated M or T but I guess I'll have to see whenever I post this story).**

 **The Lost Descendant:** Vampire Diaries (Damon/OC)

Tyler's cousin comes to Mystic Falls, having run away from her home in Florida because of an incident. She eventually meets Damon who takes an interest in her. There's only one problem. Thea doesn't talk. What is this incident and will Damon or her family be able to help her?

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Thea looked out of her bedroom window silently, waiting for her father's truck to leave. Ever since Mason started to hang out with Jules and her… pack, they were the most important thing in his life along with his girlfriend. Thea didn't really like Kathy, the older woman didn't feel right somehow. Mason practically forgot that Thea existed most of the time and he didn't even notice when she stopped talking altogether. The only person who was taking an interest in her was Brady. The older werewolf scared her… He was so aggressive and hurt her more often than not. That's why – as soon as Mason was gone – the sixteen-year-old ran for her bed. She pulled out the bag she had packed some time ago and quickly threw in some more things. There weren't many things that she wanted to take. Only a few changes of clothes, her laptop along with the school stuff she had, the stuffed animal that her mother had bought for her before she was born and a photo album.

Before leaving the room, Thea looked around one last time, a tear falling from her face as she remembered all the fun she had with her dad when she was younger. He had been the most amazing father that she could have wished for but now? Now he was only interested in being with his friends, shoving his daughter aside for it. Maybe he was trying to make up for lost time since he had to change diapers and take care of a newborn instead of partying when he was younger.

A hand trailed over the furniture as she passed it, smiling as the memories played inside of her head. Thea had been thinking about running away ever since Brady started to… She shook herself, trying to get the images out of her head. She wouldn't let that weigh her down anymore. This was for herself… For once, Thea was going to be selfish and do something that felt right to her. She had always tried to be a good child for her father because she knew that he was struggling. With the gene, with the loss of her mother and with the fact that his brother didn't want to see him anymore. He had enough on his plate without adding a teenager with more issues than she was worth.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Thea mouthed, placing the letter she had written down on the coffee table in the living room before leaving the house. She had a long way to go and no clear destination… Thea had been thinking of going to her cousin in Mystic Falls but she wasn't sure whether they would send her straight back here. She hadn't seen Tyler or her aunt and uncle in over five years and she was scared that they wouldn't want her to be there. A part of her was scared that she would be sent right back to her father whether it be by the police or by her family but Thea was willing to take the risk. Anything to get away from… him. Thankfully, she was going to online school since she had gotten bullied pretty badly, so no one would know that she was gone until her father got back home… Whenever that was. To be honest, Thea would rather go to jail than to spend more time around the man who was making her life miserable.

* * *

It took her over a day but she finally made it. After six busses and a rather long hike from Charlottesville to Mystic Falls, Thea was exhausted and dirty but she felt freer than she had in months.

The sixteen-year-old licked her lips nervously, looking around the town she had visited so many years ago. Back then, the girl had come here every summer to spend time with her other family. She had no idea what happened but five years ago, Mason had a falling out with his brother about something and they never went back again. Mystic Falls still looked mostly the same. The Grill was still there and the Town Hall was the same glaring white that she was used to. Some stores seemed to have closed and others opened but it was nothing that she noticed too much. Thea swallowed nervously, quietly opening the door to the Grill. She froze when she saw how many people were in here. There were a lot of students which wasn't surprising, seeing as it was already around four in the afternoon.

On the other side of the Grill, Matt looked up at the door and blinked in surprise. He leaned forward, getting Tyler's attention "Hey, isn't that your cousin?"

"What?" the Lockwood boy frowned, turning around to look at the girl Matt had seen. He got up immediately walking over to Thea who was still standing by the door awkwardly "Thea? What are you doing here?" The sixteen-year-old jumped, whirling to face the voice she heard. She relaxed a little, seeing her cousin standing in front of her. He was taller than she remembered but that was to be expected and he looked even more like her Uncle Richard. Tears welled up in Thea's eyes and she threw herself into his arms, hiding her face in his chest "Hey," he murmured, trying to calm the younger girl down. When that wouldn't work, he whipped out one of the childhood nicknames he had given her when they were younger "It's alright, Kitten. Come on." Tyler picked up the bag his cousin had dropped and lead her over to the booth Matt was still in. He prodded her onto the bench, sitting down next to her "You remember Matt, don't you?"

Thea looked up, her eyes were red from crying and smiled shyly. She did remember Matt but not very well. They had never spent too much time together as she had always been shy and preferred to stick to Tyler's side as much as possible.

"Kitten, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked, sliding his coke and food over to his little cousin. Thea lowered her head, not looking at either of the boys. She didn't want to tell them about running away. As soon as Tyler knew, she was sure Uncle Richard would as well "Thea, does Uncle Mason know you're here?"

Matt looked at the girl who was fiddling with one of the fries with worry. They might not have been close but Tyler was his best friend. The fact that Thea had stopped visiting them hurt the other boy more than he would admit "Tyler… I think you should take her home. She looks tired."

"Do you mind?" Tyler questioned "I know we said we'd hang but…"

"Dude, I get it," Matt cut him off "Family is more important. I hope to see you again soon, Thea." She waved at him as Tyler placed down the money for his food and lead her out of the building.

Tyler glanced at his cousin out of the corner of his eyes "Thea, are you sure you're alright? Can you tell me what happened?" When he didn't get an answer, he sighed, his temper almost getting the best of him. The only reason why he tried to calm down was because the girl looked ready to pass out "You know that I can't help you if you won't tell me anything."

Thea twisted her sweater in her hands. She didn't know what to do. How would you explain that you didn't talk to the family you haven't seen in years? The sixteen-year-old made a split decision and pulled out the notebook she had gotten for writing down what she wanted to say. She scribbled down something and showed it to Tyler who had slowed down to read over the neat words ' **I don't talk.** '

"Wait. Since when? You were talking the last time you were here," Tyler frowned, looking over at Thea. He caught the shrug and hummed. This was getting more and more complicated and – no matter how bad that sounded – he was glad that his parents would take care of it. The seventeen-year-old had no idea what to do. This girl wasn't the Thea he had known and that was freaking him out a little bit. Another ten minutes later, the two pulled up to the Lockwood Mansion. Tyler grabbed Thea's bag from the backseat and watched as she carefully slipped out of the car "Mom?"

"Tyler?" Carol frowned "I thought you were going to the Grill with Matt." She walked out of the living room and froze when she saw the girl who was standing half-hidden behind her son "Thea? What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

Thea looked up at her aunt for a second before her eyes lowered to the ground again. Her hand reached out to grasp Tyler's arm in a tight grip. The older boy looked down at her and then at his hand "What is this about, kitten? It's just mom." His cousin looked up at him, the uneasiness in her eyes almost breaking his heart "How about you go up and rest? I'm sure we can all talk about this later."

"Tyler…" Carol started.

The seventeen-year-old shook his head "I'll tell you what I know but I think Thea should rest for a bit. At least until dad is back."

Carol sighed and smiled at his niece "You do look tired, honey. Go and bring her bag up, Tyler. I'll wait in the living room."

"Come on, Thea," Tyler murmured, ushering his cousin up the stairs and to the room she had occupied the last time she had been here "The bathroom is through here. I'll tell mom what I know but… I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Thea sniffed and nodded, raising her hand to her mouth to sign ' **Thank you.** '

"What does that mean?" the older of the cousins tilted his head curiously.

Since she was ready to fall asleep at any moment, she just mouthed ' _Thank you_ ' as clearly as she could.

"How do you say 'You're welcome'?" Thea's eyes lit up with the smile that crossed her face. It was the first time since she had arrived that Tyler had seen her smile a smile that actually reached her eyes. She extended her hand with her palm up, bringing it to her chest in an arch. Tyler repeated the gesture sloppily and huffed "This is harder than I thought…" He shook his head "I guess you'll just have to teach me then, will you?"

Thea threw herself into her cousin's arms. No one had ever wanted to learn ASL just for her. Her father wasn't around often enough to notice that she really stopped talking and no one else really cared. In school, she could just write in the chat and get around talking most of the time. The teachers at her online school were very accommodating in that aspect and she was glad that she had the opportunity to go there.


	9. Magic's Queen (Twilight-Merlin)

**This is the revised Prologue of Magic's Queen. I hope this one turns out better than the story that is already up xD It's certainly better planned and there's more stuff in there but we'll see.**

 **Magic's Queen (new version):** Twilight (Aro/Marcus/Caius/OC)

After some trouble, Morgana LeFay gets send to the future by her best friend Merlin. Charlie Swan finds her stumbling around and takes her in. What will happen once Bella arrives and she eventually meets the Volturi and with them, her mates?

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Morgana looked around in fear. Ever since she found out about her magic, found out that it wasn't just the dreams but that there was more, she was scared that Uther would find out. She had run from the castle, opting to stay outside of the city limits of Camelot "Merlin," she called out to her friend, stopping him in his tracks. The manservant had been her friend since he came to Camelot some months ago and he was helping her with her magic whenever he could get away from Arthur "I – May I talk to you? Please?"

Merlin came to a stop in front of Arthur's sister, taking in the bags under her eyes and the fact that her clothes were almost hanging off her thin frame "Oh, 'Gana. What did you do?" he murmured, reaching out his hand.

"I'm scared, Merlin," the Fay whispered, lowering her eyes. Nothing about her scream Princess the way it did just some months ago… Morgana knew that she wouldn't survive the wild if she didn't change her act… "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening to me. These men I dream of… With their red eyes and – and the powers I seem to possess all of a sudden. Please, Merlin. You must help me. I must get away from here. If Uther finds out… He will have me killed, whether I'm his ward or not."

Merlin bit his lip in thought "There might be something I can do, 'Gana. There is a group of Druids close to here," he told the witch "I have spoken to Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon and he agreed that it's the best choice you have. The Druids have stayed out of Uther's way. I'm sure he isn't aware of them yet."

"Would they accept me?" Morgana questioned "I do not want to be a bother on them, Merlin. I do not wish to bring attention to them." Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming closer "Who is that?" She looked at Merlin, her face drawn in panic "Merlin, who is that?"

The manservant smiled at his friend gently "It's alright, Morgana. He's here to help."

A tall dark-skinned man walked out of the surrounding woods. He was wearing a red tunic "So this is the one you told us about, Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Morgana frowned, turning her head away from what she assumed was a Druid hesitatingly.

Merlin raised his shoulder in an exasperated shrug "That's what the Druids call me. Don't ask me why."

"You are…" the Druid was cut off by the Sorcerer's raised hand "I see. Emrys here told us that a friend of his needed help. That is you?"

Morgana shifted and looked at the Druid "I suppose. I don't wish to bring danger to you or your people but I do not understand… There's…"

"We will talk about this later," the Druid murmured, regarding the young woman with a heavy gaze. He heard about her and knew there was something special. The prophecies spoke about her becoming corrupted, evil but he couldn't see it "My name is Aglain."

"It's nice to meet you," Morgana bowed her head in respect "I am sure that Merlin told you but I am Morgana."

Aglain held out his hand for the young woman to take before nodding to Emrys "I will take care of her for as long as I am able to. There is a lot she must learn."

"What do you mean?" the Fay questioned, looking from her friend to Aglain and back "Merlin?"

"I don't know, 'Gana," Merlin blinked "I really have no idea. They know things I don't." He narrowed his eyes on the Druid "Promise me that she won't be harmed."

Aglain shook his head "We won't harm the Fay. She will learn before being send to her mates."

Morgana's head snapped up "Mates?" she breathed "I have… The men. The three men with the red eyes. You mean to tell me they are…"

"Yes," the Druid nodded with a hint of a smile "They are indeed. Now, come along. I believe there is someone who wishes to meet you."

Merlin pulled the young woman into his arms "You will be alright. I just wish I could have done more for you."

"You did more than anyone would," Morgana shook her head "Thank you, Merlin. You – You are the best friend I could have wished for."

"Even better than Arthur?" the manservant smirked.

Morgana let out a quiet laugh "Way better than Arthur."

The two began the trek to the Druid's camp, while Merlin returned to Camelot with several herbs for Gaius. He had helped Merlin on occasion when he went to see Morgana, sending him out to gather herbs or ingredients for him.

"Who wants to see me?" Morgana questioned while Aglain lead her closer to their home.

The Druid looked down at the slight woman, worrying for her appearance. She was beautiful, no doubt but the past few weeks must have been hard on her. He wouldn't stand for it… No matter what his people would say, he would find a way to help the woman escape from her dark fate. She wasn't evil, not yet and if they kept her safe and taught her what she needed to know, they would stop her from being manipulated "You will see. I believe you know him well."

"Morgana," the voice of a young boy called out as footsteps hurried closer.

The dark-haired woman fell to her knees in front of the boy, her hand on his shoulders "Mordred." She pulled him closer, resting her head on his "I missed you, little one."

"I missed you too, Morgana," Mordred smiled, grabbing her arm "Come on, I'll show you around."

Aglain cleared his throat before the young woman could let herself be dragged away "Mordred, I believe I have to talk to the Fay before you can show her around."

The blue-eyed boy pouted and latched onto Morgana's waist "But I can show her as soon as you're done, right?"

"Yes," Aglain laughed "You can show her around then."

"That's alright then," the boy decided before running off.

"I apologize for him," the Druid sighed, leading Morgana to the side "He has talked about you often."

Morgana smiled "I am glad he is happy here," she murmured "When he was in Camelot… You could tell he was not happy staying hidden. It is not in his nature."

"Indeed it is not," Aglain smiled fondly. Mordred had endless amounts of energy and the way he had talked about the woman across from him, cemented his decision to help her as much as he was able to. She had been kind to one of their own, even though she knew that Uther would have him killed immediately "What would you like to know?"

Morgana sank down on a rock and wrapped her arms around her middle "I do not know where to start," she admitted "Why can I see the future? Why do you call me Fay? What am I?"

"People like you are few and far between," the Druid told her quietly "You have a gift. With the right training you can be great. As great as Emrys even."

The dark-haired woman frowned "Is it… magic?"

"Of a kind, yes," the Druid nodded "It will be many years before you're able to understand it fully and use it to its fullest. But this isn't something to be afraid of." He paused, taking in her uncertain expression "The reason I call you 'Fay' is because that is the most accurate description to what you are. There are… many stories surrounding the Fay kind but only few speak the truth."

"How is this possible?"

Aglain hummed "You were chosen, the same way Emrys was chosen. Your purpose is another but you're both chosen to achieve great things. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that your path will be easy. There will be choices that define you and the people around you. Your mates will rely on you and you have to choose what to do with that knowledge."

"You mentioned my mates," Morgana spoke up, filing the other information away for the moment "I saw them in dreams but I do not understand. There are things that are so strange, devices I have never seen before. Is it true that they are not of this time?"

"Indeed not," the Druid agreed "There will be a time you are will have to choose but this is in the future. For now, we will teach you what you need to know."

Morgana nodded "Alright. There are two more things I wish to know." When she got a nod she tightened her arms around herself "Will I always be able to see the future? And… Would you be able to tell me more of the Fay? I do not think I have heard about them before."

"All will be explained," Aglain told her "But I believe your young friend is wanting to show you the settlement now." The Druid turned to face Mordred "Show her the place she will stay in as well. I believe you have helped Kara prepare the accommodation?"

"Yes, Aglain," Mordred nodded, smiling at Morgana widely "Come on. Hurry." The young Fay couldn't help the smile that showed on her face as she was dragged away from the older Druid. She would have to thank Merlin for this. Even if she had been here naught but an hour, she already felt lighter than she had since her powers manifested.


	10. Frozen Goddess (Thor-DW)

**This story here is the Thor/Doctor Who Crossover thing that I planned with Loki being Freya's mother (cause let's face it almost all of his children in Norse Mythology were carried by him)**

 **Anyway, it's going to be explained how she ends up in the Whoniverse in the next part which is going to be posted whenever I make this a full story and not just a Prologue**

 **Frozen Goddess:** Thor & Doctor Who (Doctor/OC)

Odin and Thor have lost their mind. Loki was more than sure of it. No, scratch that. He was livid. Those two idiots decided it would be best to try and kill his daughter – and only living child – because she showed signs of having inherited some of his Frost Giant qualities. This story is about Freya, how she meets the Doctor and eventually finds her way back to her father.

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

The Doctor was panicking internally when he was escorted back to the lever room with Yvonne Hartman. Why couldn't humans stay away from dangerous things for once? "Get away from the machines," he called out, trying to save at least a few people "Do what they say and don't fight them."

Just as he said that the Cybermen activated their arm guns, shooting the scientists that were holding back the levers. Jackie walked over to the Doctor quickly, coming to a stop next to Yvonne "What are they?" she breathed in fear.

"We are the Cybermen," the Cyberleader answered, turning to the blonde woman "The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." He raised his hand to the middle of his chest.

The levers moved up and the computer announced "Online."

"Here come the ghosts," the Doctor swallowed, squinting at the wall in trepidation. Shadowy images appeared and the sound of heavy boot steps echoed through the blank wall at the end of the room.

Jackie shifted nervously "But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?"

"Do you never listen?" the Doctor hissed "A footprint doesn't look like a boot."

The Cyberleader ignored them "Achieving full transfer."

When the silhouettes became clear, the Doctor lowered the hand he had been shielding his eyes with "They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet," Yvonne breathed in shock as the Cyberleader turned to walk over to the side.

"It's too late for an invasion," the Doctor murmured "This is a victory." His gaze fell on the display next to him and he froze. That, in turn, caught Yvonne's attention as well.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated," the computer alerted.

The Time Lord shook himself out of his gaze, striding up to the Cyberleader "But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" the Doctor spoke to the metal man.

"The sphere is not ours," he answered.

The Time Lord wore an expression of shock "What?"

The Cyberleader turned in the Time Lord's direction "The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it?" the Doctor thought aloud.

Jackie leaned over, an expression of fear on her face "Rose is down there."

Before the Doctor could fully concentrate on what the void ship could be, a gasp from the women made his head snap up. The crack had started to close as soon as all the Cybermen were through and at first, it looked completely normal but then… The light pulsed a blueish white before disappearing completely. On the ground, between the rows of Cybermen was a girl – no older than maybe eighteen. The Time Lord blinked at her, taking in the dangerously thin figure along with the almost grey skin. That… was impossible. Or at the very least it should be impossible.

"What happened to her?" Jackie asked, about to take a step closer to the limp bundle.

The Doctor shook his head "She… She must have been pushed out of the void when the Cybermen came through but that's impossible. Nothing can survive the void without a vessel." He glanced at the Cyberleader who didn't even react and carefully pulled the black-haired girl towards him.

"Is she dead?" Yvonne asked, her voice shaking a little. True, the woman could admit that she was a bitch but that didn't mean that she didn't have empathy when it was required. It was just the aliens she didn't care much about. After all, it was their right to experiment on non-humans to find out how to best contain them. This girl though was human or that was what the Leader of Torchwood One assumed.

"No, she still has a pulse," the Doctor shot back absentmindedly. The girl's clothes were… interesting though. Nothing he had seen in quite a while. It reminded him of the Vikings with a touch more leather. She had black leather wrist guards along with a silver metal chest piece that seemed to be made of a special kind of metal. Underneath that she was wearing a long dark green tunic that almost resembled a dress and black leather stocking "Can you hear me?" he called out gently, lightly tapping the girl's cheek.

Freya let out a small whimper when she began waking from what had to be a nightmare. There was so much light… Everything was too bright "Ugh," she pressed out, pressing her eyes closed. It hurt. After being in the nothingness for so long, she had forgotten that the world wasn't black. The daughter of Loki couldn't remember what happened before her fall and she didn't know how long she had been in the void for. The only thing the girl knew was that she was weak and wanted her mother.

"Hey, there," the Doctor whispered, seeing a sliver of green from the girl's eyes before they closed again "I'm the Doctor. Can you understand me?"

"Yeah," Freya breathed. The man was speaking in a dialect that she hadn't heard in a while. Loki had taken her on travels to Midgard before and that was the same language they spoke… Did that mean that she was on Midgard now? "H'rs."

The Doctor reached out his hand before stopping. Maybe touching someone without telling them wasn't the best idea. Especially since she had just fallen out of the void and if it really was the nothingness he thought then she was being severely overwhelmed with all of her senses returning "I'm going to lay my hand over your eyes, alright? Block out the light." When she nodded jerkily, he did what he told her, ignoring the flinch she gave at his touch "Can you tell me your name?"

"F – Freya."


	11. Then I Found You (Twilight-HP)

**This is a story from my list as well. Although since I posted the ideas, I have changed the title of the story and the name of the OC. Instead of Lilac the name of fem!Harry is now Olive.**

 **Then I Found You:** Harry Potter & Twilight (Jasper/fem!Harry)

The title of Mistress of Death comes with more than just immortality. Who would have known? Now, Olive finds herself hunted for something she had no control over by the people she saved. Hindsight is twenty-twenty after all.

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

 _I saw myself sitting in a living room that I didn't recognize, sitting on someone's lap. More people were around us, the atmosphere light and happy. Something that I almost didn't recognize anymore since it had been months since I had some peace. Across from me was an older man – around his late twenties with his arm around a beautiful woman around his age. He radiated an aura of calmness, looking at everyone with pride in his eyes. There was a guy sitting at the piano and I couldn't help to gasp when he looked up. He looked so similar to Cedric… But he wasn't. One thing I noticed was that they all had similar amber eyes._

Why was I close to vampires? There had to be vampires, right? While I hadn't personally seen or met any vampires with that eye colour but I was told there were several Covens that didn't drink human blood.

 _"I love you, Liv_ _e_ _," the boy who was holding me murmured suddenly, pressing a small kiss to my forehead gently._

 _I looked up at him, getting a good look at him for the first time. He was gorgeous. Curly dirty blonde hair and warm amber eyes "I love you too, Jasper," I smiled, shocked at the happiness that I was feeling._

The War had finished several months ago and my life had been hell the since the minute Voldemort fell. Once people had found out that I owned all three of the Deathly Hallows, they went mad. The Ministry demanded I hand them over, and the Death Eaters wanted to take control of them for their own gain. Voldemort might have been dead but since the Aurors were completely focussed on me, the remaining followers of the fallen Dark Lord got away without a problem.

* * *

Olive was running as fast and as far as she could. She knew that she was being followed by Aurors. They had spotted her several minutes ago, coming out of a store. The seventeen-year-old's body was shaking from exertion.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. There was no way that she could turn back around so there was only one thing she could do to escape her pursuers. Her face distorted itself in pain as her body shrunk. No one was aware that she was an animagus. Sirius had taught her before his death in her Fifth Year and Remus took over for him. The girl had gotten the transformation down at the end of her Sixth Year.

A thin white and grey Bengal cat clawed its way up the fence, slipping several times. It reached the top, curling up on top of one of the roofs, watching the Aurors quietly. Her body was starting to shut down from the torture she had gone through the past several months. A group of the remaining Death Eaters had caught her, making her pay for what she did. The days she had spent in captivity were a blur. Olive had no clue how long she had been with them but she knew that it had been too long.

"Where did she go?" one of the Aurors hissed, looking around the alley with narrowed eyes "She ran in here… There's no way she got over that fence."

"Maybe she apparated?" another offered.

The leader shook his head "You've seen her. Do you really think she would be able to get away?"

"Potter is strong," Ron Weasley pointed out. Olive hissed at her former friend. After the War, the fame had gotten to his head. He joined the Aurors through a fast-track program and did everything to garner more glory since he was 'Olive Potter's best friend'. Not that it had much hold anymore… The Ministry had declared her Dark as soon as they had gotten the news about the Deathly Hallows.

The lead Auror cursed loudly "Let's get back. We will find her sooner or later. She can't hide from us forever."

As soon as they were gone, the Bengal stretched, transforming back into a girl. She took a deep breath, looking down at the Elder wand "Please… Just – I need to get away from here." Olive closed her eyes, stretching her magic to apparate away.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock, or Jasper Hale as he was known as in this town, was out hunting with his adopted siblings, Rosalie and Emmett, making use of the rare sunny weather, when he felt a sharp tug at his chest. His head snapped up as he frowned, pressing a hand to his chest.

What was that?

The pull returned, more urgent this time, causing him up and move in the direction it was pulling him.

"Jasper?" Rosalie frowned, looking at her brother worriedly "What's going on?" When she didn't get a reply, she quickly hurried after her brother, looking over at Emmett. Jasper never acted that way and it scared the other blonde a little "Jasper!"

Jasper bolted as he sniffed the air, the invisible bond forcing his limbs to run double-time through the thick forest, breaking branches as he went. He didn't dare to hope but as he ran, he knew what it was that was driving him.

Rosalie and Emmett just looked at each other in bewilderment for a second before running after their brother, wondering what had gotten into him. They'd been less than a minute when they started smelling blood. Human blood.

Jasper fell to his knees next to the fragile girl, frozen as he inhaled her scent. She smelt like raspberries, death and something that he couldn't quite describe… Although he could sum up his feelings in one word and that was home. And for the first time in his vampire life, he didn't feel the need to drink someone dry, even as he watched her twitching body and saw the blood that trickled down her skin. All he felt was anger and love and he was breaking inside at meeting her this way as his eyes slowly taking in the injuries, cataloguing each and everyone of them, wanting so badly to hold her to him, trying his hardest not to pummel the soft earth beneath them.

"Jazz... What are you...?" He heard Rosalie start before she cut off with a gasp. If he were not solely focused on her, he might have pictured her hand flying to her mouth, as Emmett held him to her and also looked at the unconscious girl in shock and horror.

But he wasn't in his most aware mind, and so Jasper snarled at his brother as he came closer, intent to pull his most uncontrollable brother away from the unconscious girl. The big vampire immediately raised his hands "Woah, dude. Chill."

"When I find out who hurt my mate, they're dead," the empath spat, reaching a cautious, gentle hand out to touch the girl's hair. He let out a small whine when he felt the blood sticking to the short strands.

* * *

Jasper burst through the front door with his mate in his arms "Carlisle, help her."

"What happened?" the vampire doctor asked, quickly leading his son to his office.

"Mate…" Jasper muttered, staring down at the girl. He was radiating anger, his eyes completely black even though he had just fed "I found her in the woods like this. Please…?"

Carlisle placed a hand on the empath's arm. He was happy that his son had finally found his mate. Jasper definitely deserved having someone who loved him "It's going to be fine, Jasper. Can you put her down, son?" Jasper nodded jerkily, sitting down on the gurney with his mate's head in his lap.

The doctor checked the girl over, frowning at the occasional jerks from her limbs. She was completely out, so he couldn't explain what caused the movement. Carlisle shook his head, quickly continuing with his examination "Could you turn her to her side?" he asked Jasper, his voice hard. As soon as Jasper saw his mate's back he let out a low growl. While her back wasn't as bad as some of the other injuries, it was the faded scars underneath that spoke of the life the girl had lead.

The wounds were bad. Really bad and it looked a lot like the girl had gotten tortured over a longer period of time but it wouldn't do for him to give into his anger. Especially with Jasper on the edge as well "I need to look at her back." Over the next two hours, Carlisle cleaned the wounds and bandaged them up as well as he could.

Once he was done, Jasper picked the girl up carefully, bringing her to his room. The Coven leader had told him that she probably wouldn't wake for a while but that didn't mean that Jasper would leave her alone. He had finally found his mate and he had been this close to losing her without even knowing about it. Never again. He whispered a promise into his mate's ear, telling her that he would protect her. That no one would get to hurt her anymore.


	12. Lady of Death (TVD-HP)

**So, I don't know how this turned out but... Here it is. The previous thingy that I wrote for this story will be used later. I'm adding a bit of backstory to this and yeah. We'll see how it goes from here.**

 **For those of you who say that the Goblins are OOC. I know... It's intentional. Hope that doesn't kill the mood or whatever.**

 **Lady of Death:** Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries (Klaus/fem!Harry)

Ever since she decided to settle in Mystic Falls, things went… wrong. It all came to a high when some witches got too cocky. In which Death is a matchmaker and Anthea Potter just wanted to live a normal, peaceful life. Was that too much to ask?

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Anthea Potter walked into the Gringotts branch in Diagon Alley, looking around self-consciously. She knew that she wasn't very popular with the Goblins since she broke into the bank several months back but that was the reason why she was here. The Woman-Who-Conquered was sick of England and the fact that she was constantly hounded by the sheep who had relied on her to save them. The Ministry wanted her as the poster girl for the Light, the Press wanted her because they were selling a lot of stories about her and the rest of the world wanted her to talk about the battle that not only killed a lot of her friends but also ended Voldemort's life forever. No one asked her how she was doing or whether she was alright with everything that happened. Before she left though, she wanted to make sure that she did everything in her power to make it up to the Goblins. Anthea knew that she messed up but at the time, she thought it was the right thing to do. She had to get the Horcrux, no matter who or what stood in her way. The Girl-Who-Lived walked up to one of the tellers nervously, wincing when his gaze fell on her "Is there any way I could talk to the Director, Master Goblin?"

"Director Ragnok is busy. Why would he take time out of his day to talk to the person who has broken into one of our high-security vaults and released one of our dragons?" the Goblin in front of her questioned, raising his eyebrow sardonically.

Anthea sighed, glancing around her. The bank was completely empty of Witches and Wizards, most of them still celebrating the victory of the War that ended only two days ago "I came to make reparations. I'm aware of what I did wrong and that you took offence to what I did but at the time I was sure that I was doing the right thing." She paused, licking her lips. Every Goblin's attention was on her now and she would be lying if she said that didn't make her nervous "I would like a chance to explain my reasonings and offer to pay for the damages I caused."

The teller studied the young Witch in front of him, hiding his curiosity behind his mask. Whatever he expected to hear from the girl, it hadn't been this. He had expected her to make demands, trying to ignore the incident she had caused for the bank. The last thing he thought he would hear was an apology "I will see what I can do, Lady Potter." He quickly gestured to another Goblin, whispering to him in Gobbledegook " _Tell Director Ragnok that Lady Potter is here to make reparations. I believe that she means it too._ "

" _How can you be so sure?_ " the other Goblin, Sharptooth frowned, looking at the Witch suspiciously.

" _Just look at her,_ " the teller pointed out " _The girl isn't like the others. I can't explain it but I do think that we should give her a chance at least._ " Sharptooth nodded, turning to walk to the director's office, hoping that Bloodaxe was right about the Witch.

A few moments of silence followed between Anthea and the Goblin teller in front of her. She tugged at her sleeves, shifting a little "Would you mind me asking your name, Master Goblin?"

Bloodaxe stared at the girl for several moments, hiding the surprise he was feeling. None of the magicals had ever cared enough to ask them their names yet this Witch – who so happened to be in disgrace – asked the question with no hint of disgust or distaste. Just pure curiosity "My name is Bloodaxe, Lady Potter."

"He will see you now," Sharptooth cleared his throat, waiting impatiently for Anthea to follow him.

The Girl-Who-Lived swallowed and bowed her head to the teller "Thank you for assisting me, Master Bloodaxe." She licked her lips, walking after the other Goblin, ignoring the silence that had settled over the room when she had spoken.

* * *

The meeting with Director Ragnok turned out better than Anthea had expected. He had accepted her apology and offer to pay for the damages she had caused. In return, she had told him why she felt the need to break into the bank along with her desire to leave England and stay as far away from the British Wizarding World as she could.

It turned out that Anthea was not only the Lady Potter but also inherited the Black fortune along with the Peverell's and Gryffindor's. When she had asked how it was possible, she was shown a bloodline, tracing all the way back to Godric Gryffindor and the three Peverell brothers. Anthea wasn't sure what was more surprising. The fact that she was related to a Founder or the relation she had to the three brothers from the story.

 _Flashback_

" _Would you be so kind as to explain how you managed to break into Gringotts and get out as well?" the Goblin questioned curiously. Anthea shifted on the chair and started explaining. She told him everything from the Horcruxes to being pressured to break into the bank._

 _The Witch looked up at the end of her story "I know that I don't deserve forgiveness but… I just can't stay here anymore. These past few days… I – I'm aware that you owe me nothing but I would be willing to work for you in exchange for your help."_

" _Work for us? Why would you do that?" Ragnok frowned "There are few Witches and Wizards of your standing that would willingly work with Goblins or any creatures for that matter."_

" _What do you mean 'my standing'?" Anthea questioned in confusion._

 _The Goblin stared at the girl in front of him "You're one of the wealthiest Witches in Britain. You have no need for work." He shuffled through the files on his desk. After the teller notified him that the Potter girl was there, he requested a copy of her file. When he found it, he handed the girl the recent statements "Have you never seen these before?"_

" _No," the girl shook her head "I – I thought that I only had that one vault… Although that would have surprised me a little since the books I read said otherwise… What about the other titles mentioned here? Black is from Sirius but why am I Lady Peverell?"_

" _Indeed, Lady Potter," Ragnok smirked "As you can see it will be easy for you to leave Britain if that is what you wish. As for the Peverell name, the line has long since ceased to exist. In its stead, there was the Potter line descending from the youngest brother and the Gaunt family descending from the middle brother."_

" _So, I have other properties?" Anthea asked, tilting her head at the Goblin in front of her._

 _Ragnok nodded "There are several from all three of your families. I would be able to procure a list if you wish."_

" _That would be nice," the Witch smiled slightly. Her nervousness had all but disappeared when she noticed that the Goblins would at least treat her neutrally for now. Five minutes later, she was holding a list of her properties, looking over it curiously. Most of them appeared to be in Europe but there were also a few in America, one of which stood out from the others "This one, I think." She pointed at the one. It was a Peverell property in a small town called Mystic Falls "Is it possible to get papers for the name Anthea Peverell? I – I want to avoid anyone finding out about my life here."_

" _It can be done," the Goblin said "For a fee, of course."_

 _Anthea rolled her eyes with a small grin "I wouldn't have expected otherwise. How long would it take to get everything done?"_

" _A few days at least," Ragnok shrugged "Since you agreed to work for Gringotts, we will send you everything you require. Passport, ID, all the necessary paperwork."_

" _I wish to go through an apprenticeship first…" the Girl-Who-Lived spoke up hesitatingly "Would that be…"_

 _The Gringotts director cut her off "We would be able to assist in the search for an appropriate Master, should you wish it. Do you have any preferred subject?"_

" _Curse-breaking," Anthea murmured "But I wish to do Defence as well – I could study that on my own, though."_

" _You are aware of the requirements?" the Goblin questioned._

 _Anthea nodded "I will take my NEWTs in a few months. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."_

 _End Flashback_

Since Diagon Alley was completely packed by the time Anthea got out of the bank, she immediately went back to Grimmauld Place, holing herself up in the library until it was time to disappear.

"Kreacher," Anthea called out, waiting for the elf to appear. Since the end of the War, she had talked to him, trying to make him understand that she wasn't the enemy… That she wasn't the person everyone had known. He wasn't completely sure about her yet but at least the house elf didn't call her a blood traitor anymore.

The old elf popped in immediately "What can I do for Mistress Anthea?"

"Kreacher, I've been to Gringotts earlier and I decided that it would be the best idea to move. Would you like to come with me or stay here?" the girl asked "It is your choice."

"Mistress Anthea would give Kreacher a choice?" he blinked "Kreacher would like to come."

Anthea smiled at the elf "Thank you. If at any point you don't wish to stay, you may always return back here."

"Does Mistress want Kreacher to prepare some food for Mistress?"

"I could eat right now," the seventeen-year-old nodded, looking at the table that was nearly overflowing with books and pieces of parchment. When she glanced up again, the elf was already gone.


	13. Hells Bells (SPN)

**Short but sweet. I hope you like this Prologue. It's part of the second set of ideas. Here is the summary:**

Hells Bells **Supernatural** **(female!Lucifer/?)**

 **The Darkness is moving closer, trapping her within her own mind. Not long after Lucifer begs her father to release her, Sam finds himself with a strange roommate who is hiding a secret.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

She was running. From what, she didn't know but there was something in the darkness. No, that was wrong… The Darkness was alive and it was coming for her.

Lucifer was curled up against the bars of the Cage, shivering as the coldness seeped into her bones. She had been locked in here for Eons and as the time went by, the Darkness had started moving in on her. It started slow, so slow that the former Archangel didn't even notice at first but then the hallucinations started.

"Father," she whimpered, her breath fogging out in front of her. Lucifer shifted, grimacing at the pain in her wings. The once bright white wings were now twisted and burnt, hurting the Fallen Angel with every movement "Please… I'm so sorry, Father. I wasn't strong enough…" Tears welled up in her golden eyes at the memories that came to mind.

It had all gone wrong. Lucifer had once been the brightest and most favoured Angel in all of Heaven. That was before her Father entrusted her with the Mark… She had slowly become more and more corrupted, her mind slowly fogging.

Lucifer let out a low sob, curling up into a tighter ball "Forgive me, Father. It hurts so much." A warm light appeared as soon as the words left her lips and she whimpered "Father…" The coldness washed away, leaving only warmth and a feeling of love in its place "Why? How can you forgive me for what I've done? I have hurt your creations."

 _You have spent long in your prison. It has never been my intention to hurt you, my child. I was so sure that I did the right thing._

"The Mark," Lucifer breathed "I can still feel it. It hurts."

 _I have kept an eye on you, Lucifer and what I have seen makes me give you this choice. You can choose to live on Earth as a human until the seals are broken._

The Fallen Angel reached out a hand for the light almost subconsciously "I don't want to stay here, Father. I will do anything you ask but please don't ask me to stay in the darkness." As soon as she had spoken those words, the golden glow encompassed her, making the bars and the blackness that she had become familiar with vanish.


	14. No Title 2 (TVD-AHS)

**This one is short but I kinda got back into AHS and really wanted to write this one down, so... Here goes. Also, the story has a name now.**

 **No Title 2:** _Vampire Diaries & American Horror Story (Kol/OC)_

There's another ghost inside the Murder House. One who isn't necessarily confined to the property. How exactly did that come to be and what does Tate's sister have to do with Damon?

 **Instead of No Title 2, I have two possible titles. Tell me what you think:**

 **Chronicles of an Unusual Hybrid**

 **or**

 **The Strange Afterlife of Taylor Langdon**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I was stretched out on Tate's bed, my head in his lap. It was one of the positions that would usually calm him down whenever he was in a bad place or on drugs. After what happened last night, I stayed home from school today but when my twin brother had come home, he told me what happened.

"Tate," I murmured when loud footsteps came closer to the room we were in.

He prodded at me to sit up "I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm so sorry," Tate breathed.

"Please. Why?" our mother's voice pleaded down the hallway "Why? Please don't hurt him." The door burst open and a large group of SWAT officers storm the room, pointing their gun at us. Tate pulled me behind him, shielding me with his body when they made no notion of trying to get me away or out of the line of fire "Please, don't hurt him. Let me talk to him."

I shifted a little behind my brother's back, noticing the red lights that were on both of our bodies "You," one of the officers pointed to me "Get out of there. Now."

"No," Tate grabbed my hand and in a quick motion turned to the bed to get the gun that he had hidden there several weeks ago. The SWAT team started shooting immediately, the bullets raining down on both Tate and me before everything went black

The next thing I knew was that I woke up. I had no idea what happened until I looked around the room I was in. It was a morgue with several metal slabs "No," I breathed, tears entering my eyes as I stumbled over to the occupied table next to me "Tate. Please, no." An amazing smell entered my nose and I fell to the ground, clutching at my mouth. Why did it hurt so much? What happened to me? My head snapped up when loud thumping came closer and closer and the smell intensified.

"What?" a voice I didn't know practically shouted.

I stared at the man for one second before the hunger overwhelmed me and I found myself biting into his neck, gulping down the blood that flowed into my mouth. When the pain in my mouth intensified, I yanked back, letting the body drop to the ground without paying it any mind. My eyes darted around until they landed on a mirror.


	15. A Hybrid's Star (TVD-HP)

**I had this up before, I think but in another story that I deleted but since it's part of the list of summaries, I thought I could post it here again since it's a Prologue too...**

 **A Hybrid's Star:** Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries (Harry/OC)

Remus has been looking for his goddaughter for a long time. Ever since Sirius has been sent to prison, her daughter had been missing. When the werewolf finally found the girl, she had been in an orphanage for years. Callidora's father was a mystery to him and Sirius was the only one who was aware of who the man was. Will Callidora ever meet her father? Will he accept her?

 **I hope the chapter is good. And enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Remus sighed and looked up at the dreary building in front of him. It had been a long five year for him. Five years of searching for the daughter of his former best friend. Callidora Black was the daughter of Sirius Black, the same Sirius who had betrayed their best friend James and got him killed. The werewolf never really believed that Sirius was a Death Eater. It just didn't fit… Remus spent the whole duration of Sirius pregnancy with the witch. They lived together for months after Sirius came to him, crying about being pregnant. Her lover at that time had left her alone, scared and with his child.

"Give me that, freak," a boy's voice called, causing the werewolf to turn his head in that direction.

A girl with wavy black hair was being chased by three older boys who were shouting and calling her every name in the book. She glanced behind her and ran smack into Remus. The only thing that kept her from falling to the ground were the man's steadying hands "S – Sorry," she stuttered, looking up at the stranger with wide, pleading eyes.

Remus inhaled sharply. He would know those eyes anywhere… The little girl in front of him had mismatched eyes – had them since birth. While that would have probably shocked several purebloods, they just made Sirius love her little miracle more. When Callidora was born, she had one blue and one blue-green eye. The formerly blue eye had turned into Sirius' grey eyes, while the other one has turned into an even greener blue "Callidora?"

"How do you know my name?" the girl questioned with the cutest Welsh accent, tilting her head at the man curiously.

"I –"

"Excuse me?" a harsh voice ripped the werewolf from his thoughts.

Callidora startled "Crap," she muttered, peaking around Remus for a second "Don't tell Mrs Cole that you saw me… I'm not supposed to be out here. Please?"

"Go on," Remus laughed. Like mother, like daughter. He shook his head as he watched the little girl scamper away, sneaking from tree to tree.

"Can I help you?" the same voice now sounded closer. Maybe it was luck that the woman didn't see Callidora but the werewolf doubted it… If the five-year-old was anything like Sirius, she would have known where to be when to get back inside undetected.

He blinked at the woman in front of his. She looked like the typical cranky orphanage worker, a severe look on her face with grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun "Erm… I hope so," Remus smiled nervously "I'm looking for a girl… Her name is Callidora Black and…"

"What did she do now?" Mrs Cole questioned harshly "Always causing trouble that girl."

Remus flinched back at the tone and shook his head immediately "No, no… It's nothing like that. Callidora is the daughter of one of my friends… When her mother – Well, when her mother couldn't take care of her anymore, Callidora was supposed to stay with me. I have been searching for her for almost five years now." He looked at the woman hopefully "She's here then?"

Mrs Cole shrugged "We have a girl called Callidora Black and she's five. I really can't tell you whether it's the right girl." The next part was mumbled so quietly that Remus wouldn't have understood it, had he not been a werewolf "Not that anyone would want the freak anyway."

"The girl I'm looking for has heterochromia," Remus said. He almost rolled his eyes when the woman stared at him blankly "She has different coloured eyes."

"You're in luck. Come with me," the woman demanded, stalking back towards the building. As soon as Remus entered the building, he was herded to what seemed to be the common room. There were quite a few children in there who were all staring at him. The werewolf shifted uncomfortably, smiling at them "Here she is."

Mrs Cole had a tight hold on the girl's arm, pulling her into the room "I didn't do it," Callidora exclaimed before she frowned "Whatever it is you think I did…"

"Hello, Cal," the werewolf smiled, looking down at the girl he had seen earlier.

"Who are you?" the girl frowned, tilting her head. Her expression gave nothing away… If he hadn't met her earlier, he wouldn't have known that they met before. She was a good actress.

Remus crouched down in front of his friend's daughter "I am a friend of your mom. I have been looking for you for a long time."

"Why?"

"Because I promised your mother that I would take care of you," he explained "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there earlier."

Mrs Cole stepped in at that moment "If you want to take her then you'll have to be assessed first."

Remus raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl "Would you like that? Come and live with me?"

"You want me?"

"Of course, I want you," the werewolf smiled. Internally, he was trying not to curse the woman behind him… Hey… Maybe that was the idea… He knew how the adoption process worked and wasn't sure he wanted to leave Callidora here any longer than necessary. Remus looked up at Mrs Cole "There are some things I would like to talk to you about. In private?"

Mrs Cole huffed. She really didn't want to spend anymore time with the man. For some reason, he made her uneasy "Follow me to my office. You wait here," she shot at Callidora "And don't you dare move."

Callidora flinched and nodded quickly, shuffling over to drop onto one of the couches. Travis – who had been chasing her earlier, walked up to her "Hey, freak."

"What do you want, Travis?" she scowled.

Travis shoved her off the couch with a triumphant grin "As if someone wants to adopt you. Mrs Cole probably tells him everything you did."

"Leave me alone," Callidora muttered, rubbing her elbow gingerly.

It didn't take long for Mrs Cole and Remus to come back into the room. Travis and his friends had been messing with the five-year-old the whole time, calling her names and pulling at her hair "Black, you can go. Pack your stuff."

Callidora gaped at the man "How?"

Remus winked at her with a mischievous grin "Go and pack your things. I'll wait outside." The girl ran to her room, shoving the two changes of clothes and the ratty old blanket she had into the tiny backpack she had and hurried outside. The werewolf looked down at the girl, his smile fading when he saw the small bag "Is that all you have?"

"Yes," Callidora nodded "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," he waved off and held out his hand "Come on. We're going to go to your new home. There are a lot of things we have to talk about."

Callidora looked up at the man curiously "Talk about what?"

Remus sighed and glanced around "Mrs Cole has told me about a few very interesting incidents."

"I don't know what happened. Honestly," Callidora exclaimed, tears filling her eyes "Please don't take me back?"

"Hey, Cal," Remus hushed, crouching down in front of her "It's alright. I'm not going to take you back." Under his breath, he added "Not that I could. They don't remember you."

Callidora tilted her head "What do you mean they don't remember?"

"Of course you heard that," the werewolf groaned "Okay, you have to listen to me carefully, alright? You're a witch, Callidora."

"That's not very nice," she pouted.

Remus snorted "No, I meant you can do magic. I can do magic too."

The girl's face lightened up "Is that how you were allowed to take me with you?"

"How…?"

She raised one of her shoulders in a shrug "Makes sense, right? Another girl had to wait for six months to be able to leave… What did you do?"

"I might have modified her memory," Remus mumbled.

"What's modfie mean?"

The werewolf smiled "Modify. It means that I changed her memory. She doesn't remember you anymore."

"Awesome," Callidora cheered "I didn't like her."

"So, now that you know about magic… I need you to hold on to me tightly," Remus said.

Callidora frowned "Why? Are you going to use…"

"Yes. I'm going to take you to my home. It's a bit far away…"

"Show me, show me, show me," the five-year-old demanded, bouncing up and down hyperly.

Remus shook his head in amusement "Hold on tight." He tightened his arms around the girl, apparating them to his cottage.

Callidora stumbled, falling to the ground "Urgh."

"I'm sorry, the first time always feels… Not so nice," Remus apologized, running his hand through the girl's curly hair "Just breath."

"We moved?" Callidora gasped, looking up for the first time "Where are we?"

Remus gestured to the small cottage "This is my home. I know it's not a lot but…"

"I love it," Callidora exclaimed. The cottage was overlooking the sea and all around it was grass and forest.


	16. His Redemption (DW-Supergirl)

**Again, I had this up before in another story that I deleted but since it's part of the list of summaries, I thought I could post it here again since it's a Prologue too... (same one as the previous chapter)**

 **His Redemption:** Doctor Who & Supergirl (The Master/Kara)

The Dalek isn't the only 'living specimen' in Van Statten's museum. Henry Van Statten also imprisoned two other aliens. A Time Lord – the last one the Doctor was expecting to see again and a girl from another universe.

 **Anyway, enjoy,**

 **Nick**

 **Kara PoV**

My name is Kara Zor-El. Years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin, Kal-El, was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection. You may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Or… at least that was the plan.

" _Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's. You will follow him to Earth," my father murmured, leaning me in the direction of the waiting pod._

 _I smiled up at him bravely "I'm not afraid, Father."_

" _The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way," my mother explained, putting her hand onto my shoulders gently "And we'll be with you in your dreams."_

 _Father ruffled my hair "You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El."_

" _Because of the Earth's yellow sun, you'll have great powers on this planet," Mother pointed out "You will do extraordinary things."_

 _I took a deep breath and nodded "I won't fail Kal-El or you," I vowed._

" _I love you, Kara," my mother smiled, kissing my head one last time. An explosion shook the building "You must go, now. Go!"_

Things didn't go as planned… Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course. Father told me that I was supposed to sleep for the duration of the journey but something changed. The flight got… bumpy and I woke up, scared. I didn't know what was happening back then. I wasn't sure what I could do to stop it. There was this light… Colours swirled into each other, reaching out, spreading all around me. I shivered as fear coursed through my body. Something wasn't right. There was no mention anywhere that this was what would happen. I raised my hands to cover my eyes when my pod flew directly into the whirl of colours. The rest of the journey was spent tumbling down, down and down some more until the pod crashed into the ground, knocking me out with the force of the hit.

 **Unknown PoV**

Burning. That was all I remembered after the Time War. Burning and pain… I couldn't really remember anything other than the fact that I regenerated and something about a Dalek. As soon as the pain stopped, I was taken hostage by some humans. They were lucky to catch me but since I had just regenerated, I wasn't really strong enough to fight against them. I was still hurt and memories of the destruction of my planet haunted me. What happened to the others? There was nothing… Only silence where before my people's voices were echoing around in the back of my mind.

I shivered in the cell I was placed. So much time had passed and even though I was a Time Lord, I had no idea how long I had been a prisoner by those disgusting creatures. The man who had taken possession of the Dalek and me was… arrogant to say the least. Mr Henry Van Statten believed he was the King of the World and that he could get away with everything. If only they hadn't found a way to restrain me…

The door was wrenched open and I stiffened. They like to experiment and test what they thought were weapons, so I expected the worst. What I didn't expect was the girl that was shoved inside. She seemed to be unconscious and bleeding from a wound to the head.

"Say hello to your new roommate," Van Statten proclaimed, already walking away "Isn't she magnificent? Close the door."

I shuffled towards the unconscious girl to look at her more closely "Now how did they get you, hm?" She looked to be around twelve at the most. Her long brown hair was messed up and blood smeared. I carefully lifted her up, putting her on the lumpy mattress that was in the corner of the cell. Normally, I wouldn't be that nice but she never did anything wrong. The people outside, on the other hand, wouldn't survive it, should they let me out. Nobody keeps me locked up. Nobody.

A few hours later, I heard a groaned from the back corner and was up in a flash "Hey," I whispered quietly "Are you alright?"

The girl stared at me with wide, fearful eyes " **Who are you? Where am I?** "

"I'm sorry," I frowned "I don't understand…" That was weird. I knew a ton of languages… Sure, my Tardis wasn't here but that didn't mean that I should know the language she was speaking. It sounded somewhat familiar but nothing that I could put my finger on.


	17. A Creature of Silence (DW)

**Another Prologue, another Doctor Who story. I'm slowly making progress with getting at least these for all of my story ideas.**

 **A Creature of Silence:** Doctor Who (Gen)

The Doctor meets a very special dog after the Master dies. How exactly did a dog of all things end up with Time Lord DNA? Well, he would have to find out…

 **I hope you like this since it's honestly nothing like anything I ever did. Did that sentence make sense? I'm not too sure...**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

The only thing that was going through his head was to escape. He ran as fast has his four legs could go. One lapse was all he had needed. One moment where they didn't pay enough attention.

He glanced back at the abandoned looking building with fear in his expressive brown eyes. Escape, hurt, fear, escape. All these basic thoughts and feeling were flashing through him as he continued running.

The longer he ran, the louder his dual heartbeat got. It was thumping in his chest. He knew that he had to hide… to get away. They wanted to hurt him. With that in mind, he changed directions sharply, heading for the loud noises he could hear in the distance.

The black creature froze when he saw what caused the noise. People? So many people, so much noise. He had never seen as many people as that. The most that have been around him were these… things. They weren't like the woman who was in charge.

No one paid him any mind as he slipped through the crowds, not even when he accidentally started walking up the ramp. He didn't even notice the fact that he had boarded the ship until he ran into a wall.

After he shook his head, he whined lowly, crawling underneath the nearest piece of furniture, away from all the stomping feet and the bags that were threatening to assault him.

Fear, hunger and pain were gnawing on him as he tried to think about what to do… His nose twitched when a thought hit him. They wouldn't look for him here. He could stay and be free. Humans seemed better than them. Despite the hunger, he curled into a tight ball, closing his eyes.

Astrid Perth was a simple girl from Sto. All her life she had dreamed of seeing different planets, so when she saw her chance as a waitress on the Titanic – a Max Capricorn spaceship – she took it. When it came time for the passengers to board the ship, Astrid along with the rest of the staff checked to see if everything was ready.

She was walking past one of the tables and froze when she heard a whimper. At first, she thought that it was a child who had gotten lost or hurt but when she knelt down to check, she gasped. Underneath the table was a pure black dog, curled up with several sore spots on its body and bones poking out "Oh, you poor thing," Astrid murmured, reaching out her hand hesitatingly. She was a little wary of being bitten but since there are barely any stray dogs on Sto, she didn't think too much about it.

The dog's head snapped up as soon as her hand touched his back, his teeth flashing in warning. He had fallen asleep not long ago and was startled once the woman in front of him touched his back.

"It's alright," she soothed "I'm not going to hurt you." As if the dog had understood her, it settled down "What are you doing here, beautiful?" Astrid bit her lip. She should just tell her boss to get the dog off the ship but… Something told her that there was more to this story "Come on. I'll bring you somewhere safe."


	18. The Secret That Is Bluebell (TVD-HP)

**This was another one that I think I had up once before but I'm not sure... Anyway, here it is again. Woohoo. I'm slowly making progress with these Prologues (while neglecting my other stories)**

 **The Secret That Is Bluebell:** Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries (Gen → Sequel: fem!Harry/Cedric)

Who is Bluebell Potter? That was a question the Supernatural side of Mystic Falls was wondering. There was something different about her and it wasn't the fact that her relatives were the most disgusting people.

 **Anyway, enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It was an ordinary school day for Dudley and Bluebell. Well, as ordinary as it got. Bluebell herself hated school mostly because of her cousin and his friends. They made sure to bully her all the time and scare other children away from her. She still has bruises from the 'fun' they had before school started. Dudley's Gang had cornered her in one of the corridors and kicked her around a bit. None of the teachers or even the other students seemed to care for the little girl who was constantly hurt. The kids just learned that if they tried to talk to her, Dudley would beat them up. The adults, on the other hand, were firmly in Mr Dursley's pocket. They believed what he told them about his niece and how she was a delinquent, a liar and a bad influence. Every time Bluebell did something wrong, they would immediately think back to what Mr Dursley said, not even taking into consideration the way she was dressed or the fact that the girl had already missed over two weeks worth of school after only three months.

Once the school day ended, Dudley was picked up by his mother while Bluebell – like every day – had to walk home. It had started raining quite heavily when she was halfway there and since she was only wearing an oversized shirt along with trainer that had holes in them, it was no surprise that she was soaked when she got to Privet Drive. Thankfully, the five-year-old had been able to shield her bag from the rain, so her books were still dry.

"Don't you dare drip water all over my clean floors, freak," Petunia shouted once the front door opened. The woman reluctantly gave her niece a towel to dry off before dragging her off into the kitchen "Start making dinner, girl. And when you're finished you're doing my Duddy's homework. Don't you dare even start your until you've done his."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," the little girl whispered, ducking her head. Her red curls were still plastered to her head although they had stopped dripping somewhat. Bluebell scampered to the fridge, pulling out several ingredients she would need to make some food. She had been cooking for her relatives since she was three and a half years old and was mostly used to making food by now. Some things had been really difficult at the beginning like chopping the ingredients or moving the pans and pots but it got easier. Her normal weekdays consisted of school, cooking dinner, doing Dudley's homework, cleaning up and maybe – if she was lucky – she'd get some food once everything was cleaned up.

At half past four, the front door opened and Vernon came lumbering into the kitchen "Petunia," he called excitedly. Bluebell looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table with Dudley's school stuff in front of her. She had never seen her uncle that happy before. It was scaring her a little "Petunia. Guess what happened today."

Petunia blinked in surprise as she looked at her husband "What happened, dear?"

"I got promoted," he told her "My boss told me that I'm going to be the CEO of a new American branch of Grunnings."

"America?" Petunia grimaced a little.

Vernon grabbed her shoulders lightly "Don't be like that. It's an amazing chance. We can move to America, get a bigger house, a nicer car. They'll pay me good money."

This got Petunia excited and she hugged her husband tightly before her glance fell on the girl who had her head ducked over the workbook by now "What about her?" The disgust in her voice was obvious.

"Think about it, Pet. She could do the housework and cook…" Vernon trailed off, his beady eyes sliding over his niece. The girl was really pathetic. He always wondered why she couldn't have died like her good-for-nothing parents. Maybe it wasn't too late to just drown her like the whelp she was. That reminded him… He still had to tell his sister the good news. His gaze was drawn back to the girl when she slid from the chair to walk over to the stove "I want dinner served in ten minutes, freak. Or you'll regret it."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Bluebell nodded, carefully draining the water from the pot with the noodles. As soon as she had done that, she put them into a serving bowl and placed them on the table. The sauce quickly followed. Once the table was set and dinner was set out, she scurried off to the corner where she had to wait for them to finish.

Vernon loaded his plate to the brim with food and took a deep drink of the wine Petunia had filled into a glass "Now, Dudley. Your father has some good news. We are going to move to America in a month."

Dudley's mouth fell open, displaying the half-chewed food that was still in there "What?" His face got redder and Bluebell took a step back, bumping into the wall. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere near her cousin if he was going to throw a tantrum "I don't want to move," he shouted, spitting food over the table.

"Duddykins, please," Petunia pleaded, trying to calm down her son "Daddy has a new job in America."

Vernon chuckled at his son's behaviour "How about we buy you a new video game console, hm? It is about time that you got one."

"I want games too," the fat five-year-old demanded, immediately calming from his fake crying. Bluebell grimaced. How someone could act like that, she didn't know but Dudley always got what he wanted.

The Dursley patriarch patted Dudley's head with a smile on his face "Of course, son. You have to have something to talk to your new friends about after all." He then looked over at the small girl by the wall "What are you standing there for, girl? Start cleaning up."

"Yes, sir," Bluebell whispered, scurrying around the table to clean away the dishes. She was balancing the three plates on her hands when Dudley stuck out his foot, causing her to drop the plates, landing in the shards.

"Girl," Vernon bellowed, shooting up from his chair "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He stood, looming over his niece "Clean this up. And then go to your cupboard. No meals for the rest of the week." The small dark haired girl nodded, trying to hold back the tears. Her hands were stinging from the glass that was embedded in it. Before she could move, though, her uncle had grabbed her hair in one of his meaty fists "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," she breathed, tears streaming down her face.

The man scoffed, marching to the cupboard under the stairs, dragging his niece along by her hair "Useless. I better not hear a peep out of you the rest of the day," he warned, locking the door behind her.

Bluebell curled up in the darkness, hoping against hope that someone – anyone would take her away from the Dursleys. By this point, she wasn't even picky anymore. She just wanted to leave. The five-year-old wasn't sure what she should think about moving to America. For all she knew, things were only going to get worse for her.


	19. Creator of Species (DW)

**I changed some things with this since I didn't like the other part and this makes more sense, so enjoy the new version of:**

 **Creator of Species:** _Doctor Who (Master/OC)_

The Creator is one of the oldest Time Lords from Gallifrey. Also… The Master has a wife? When did that happen and what does she have to do with Earth?

 **I really hope you'll like it since I actually quite enjoy this idea now that I thought some more about it.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Billions and billions of years ago a group of people was created. This group was special… God had created them for one specific reason. They were to populate the universe in his stead. God was old and his imagination had been fleeing for years, causing him to become overwhelmed with the emptiness of his creation.

The group – they didn't have a name – was happy to comply, creating and creating for years and years until the whole of creation was bustling with life.

Life that once upon a time celebrated this group as their gods. They never took the place of the original Father but people knew about them. For millions of years, stories were passed down until slowly, the group became forgotten.

God had promised each member of the group a mate. Someone who would complete them and would make them happy. He couldn't tell when or how they would meet but the group knew that there was one person out in the universe for them.

Over the years, the members who hadn't found their mates slowly gave up, disregarding the promise that had been made. Sure, none of them thought that He was lying but their hope was lost the longer they had to wait.

Billions of years after they were created – thirteen billion, in fact – and only three members of the group remained. The three of them had grown weary of the world. There had been so many wars, so much destruction that they searched for a place they could stay in peace without anyone knowing who they were.

It was purely by chance that the lone female called the Creator happened to stumble across her mate. He had still been young when they met but neither of them could deny their connection to another.

Centuries after their first meeting, the Creator heard of a terrible war – the Time War. A war her mate was playing a role in. As soon as the news reached her, she tried to make her way to Gallifrey to take him away but things came differently than she thought.

 **I'm posting this and a chapter for another story because I'm not sure whether I can write much the next few days since I'm not at home and tomorrow I have to go to church because my cousin has... something. Not sure what it's called in English and I'm too lazy to check.**

 **Nick**


	20. Song Bird (TVD)

**Song Bird:** _Vampire Diaries_ (Kol/OC)

The first time Kol heard her sing, it was as if a spell was cast on him. He couldn't get her out of his mind… Teal, one of the last Phoenixes to live on Earth catches the eye of the wildest of the Original Vampires while he was supposed to keep an eye on Jeremy.

 **I don't own the line out of the song "Songbird". It just fit to the story title.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It's been years since the Phoenixes have lived on Earth. A long time ago, there was an island surrounded by fog and mist, holding the land of the Phoenixes. The land was plentiful and had the humans seen it, would have thought it paradise. The mythical birds took care of it, every flock had their own task to contribute to the upkeep of the island.

Over time, the Phoenixes left to a world parallel to Earth, beginning to hiding away. There were a few who didn't think hiding away was the best option, so they simply left. Teal was one of those. She had lived for so long that she couldn't remember her real name. What she knew though was that her Phoenix, her bird form had the most unique blueish feathers. None of her kin had the same colour scheme, not even her flock mates. The Ice Phoenixes were amongst the rarest kind along with the Shadow Phoenixes and there hadn't been one of those in several centuries. Most of the living Phoenixes – there was a way to kill them but most simply chose not to regenerate as they had lived a plentiful life and were tired – were Fire Phoenixes with Earth Phoenixes being the second most common kind. There were many different shades of coat for them but all had some form of red feathers for the Fire kind and green or brown for the Earth kind.

Teal left the island in the 10th century to travel the world outside of their island. She joined one of the journeys to the New World and eventually settled down near a small village. Very few in the village really knew who she was but whenever someone was sick, the Elders came to her, asking for medicine. Phoenixes were good with healing. Not only had their tears healing powers but their understanding of herbs and plants that reduced symptoms naturally made them good healers.

It was one day when she decided to venture out into the woods to gather more herbs and plants that were running low in her supplies. As she was walking, she was singing quietly to herself.

" _And the songbirds are singing,_

 _Like they know the score,_

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

 _Like never before._ "

What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. There was someone hiding behind one of the trees, listening to her singing.

* * *

Several centuries passed since that day and the boy who had been hiding behind the trees wasn't so much a boy anymore. Not only was he still alive, he had been turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol was not a happy homicidal vampire. His older brother Nik had decided to send him after that Gilbert boy to Denver and he was annoyed at having to play babysitter for the Doppelgänger's brother.

Despite everything that happened to him in his long life, he never forgot that girl he saw in the woods. There had been something about her that drew him in, enchanted him and even today the memories left him breathless. After he was turned, Kol had looked for the girl but she seemed to have vanished into thin air.

He was milling around the campus of the school Jeremy Gilbert was attending when he heard the boy's voice, urging someone to show him something "Come on, T. You know you want to."

"No," a girl huffed "I don't want to…"

"Yes, you do," Jeremy laughed "Don't pretend that you hate singing in front of people."

The girl with short blueish hair rolled her eyes "I don't hate singing in front of people. I just hate you."

"Ouch," the Gilbert boy winced in mock pain "Please, Teal. For me?"

"Alright," Teal sighed "Just this once though. I wrote this because of something my family said a long time ago… It's something I hoped to find but so far I never had any luck." She cleared her throat and started singing.

As soon as he heard the words, Kol froze. No… It wasn't possible, was it? He stared at the girl and gasped when she turned around.

It was her.

 **So, I have a Poll up starting now. It will stay up for quite a while but it has all of my new story ideas. The names and pairings are on my profile page as well as the link to the Poll. Everyone has fifteen votes, so go for it. You can vote for the ones you like the pairing of or wait until I have published them all. Your choice.**

 **Nick**


	21. Golden Eyed Demon (DW-XMen)

**Golden Eyed Demon:** _Doctor Who & X-Men_(Doctor/OC)

A mutant who is friends with Tony Stark as well as a plan to 'make humanity better'. Oh, and add a Time Lord to the mix who has no idea that mutants of that kind exist.

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

" _There's some activity, Lilith,_ " the voice of Tony Stark came through the device in her ear. It looked the same as the ear pods that Lumic gave out in Britain but it was directly connected to Jarvis and as such Tony. The two of them had been working together for quite a few years now, ever since he found Lilith wandering around lost, Tony had been like a big brother to her. Even after finding out that she was a mutant which didn't stay a secret for as long as the girl wished " _A mile north of where you are now._ "

"I'm on my way," Lilith nodded "Wait, where is it exactly?"

Tony hummed " _A mansion that is not nearly as fantastic as mine. Owner's called Pete Tyler._ "

"Thanks. I'll check it out and get back to you," the mutant told her friend, teleporting to the mansion in less than a second flat. Ever since Lilith found that power, she knew that she would use it every opportunity she got. Her powers had been part of the reason why she had been recruited to the Brotherhood but when after a little while with them, she still felt like an outsider, so she left.

Lilith glanced around the almost abandoned looking street and up at the mansion. Tony had been right. It was nothing like his properties but big nevertheless. She crept closer to one of the windows and crouched down, making sure to stay invisible to the people inside. As soon as she was in position, she narrowed her eyes on the things inside.

There were sort of robot-like metal men inside the room she was seeing with people frozen all around them. One of those things was reaching out for the President who was in front of it. Almost in time with the man's body hitting the ground, the people started to panic.

Lilith snuck around the house, trying to find a way to get inside and help without being noticed. She had pulled up her hood around the time that her scoping mission started, so no one would be able to see her face. The only feature that shone through the darkness of the hood was her golden eyes.

"There's nothing we can do," a man in a waiter's outfit was shouting at a blonde girl.

The blonde seemed ready to run back into the house, back to the screams "My mum's in there."

"She is not your mother," the man grumbled "Come on." They were about to make their escape when a row of those metal men stopped them. They went back and forth, being joined by another man. This one with red hair and ear pods.

The mutant in the shadows got ready to help them, one hand clenching around the weapon in her pocket. It had been made by Tony when he found out what was happening. Since Jarvis was constantly hacking into every mainframe that they needed, he was alerted almost as soon as the plans were finalized. Neither of them knew anything specific but there was the idea of those metal men and the belief that it would make humanity stronger that made Lilith go to London to make sure that Lumic would be stopped.

When she was about to leap out of the shadows, two armed figures came running across the lawn. They got into position at the front of the group and opened fire on the metal men. Lilith shuddered at the loud clangs as the bullets bounced off the shell.

"But there's more of them," another man remarked, running up to the group. It was the first thing, the mutant heard since she had been steadily getting closer and closer until she was practically behind the row of metal men, still out of sight.

The blonde whirled around "We're surrounded.

"Put the guns down," the waiter-looking man hissed "Bullets won't stop them." One of the armed guys started shooting again but was stopped "No. Stop shooting, now. We surrender. Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements," one of the metal men pointed out "You are incompatible… You will be deleted."

Lilith looked down at the small device in her hand and back up at the group. She inhaled sharply before throwing the bomb into the circle "Watch out," she shouted, rolling sideways when the metal men started twitching violently before falling over motionlessly "Hurry."

"What?" the man in the waiter outfit blinked "How did you…? Who are you?"

"Lilith," the mutant introduced herself, the hood falling from her head "My name is Lilith."

 **Don't forget that** **I have a Poll up. It will stay up for quite a while but it has all of my new story ideas. The names and pairings are on my profile page as well as the link to the Poll. Everyone has fifteen votes, so go for it. You can vote for the ones you like the pairing of or wait until I have published them all. Your choice.**

 **Nick**


	22. Shadow Archer (Arrow-Avengers)

**Shadow Archer: Arrow & Avengers** _(OC/Clint)_

Tesla Merlyn or Shadow Archer is Oliver Queen's shadow since they had been stuck on the Island together. When her older brother dies, she has nothing left and decides to leave their Earth, travelling to where she would be needed.

 **I hope you'll like this. Erm... the story also includes 'The Flash'. Not too much but since Arrow and Flash and such are in the same universe... They're all mashed together. It's only going to be Arrow and Flash in this universe though. No other DC characters are planned for the moment. Maybe that's going to change but I'm not sure.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Thomas," Malcolm shouted, storming into his son's room. He ignored the half-naked girl who was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes as she covered herself with the blanket on Tommy's bed. The older Merlyn waved around the piece of paper in his hand "Did you know about this?"

Tommy looked up at his father in confusion "Dad? What's going on? I'm… busy."

"Where's your sister?"

"I – What?" the younger Merlyn tilted his head "Out with her friend, I assume. You know that she's always hanging out with that Barry guy. Why are you shouting?"

Malcolm finally looked at the girl – she had put on her clothes by now "If you'll excuse us. This is family business."

"You can't just…" Tommy started, being cut off by his enraged father.

"I can." He shoved the piece of paper he found in his daughter's room at the young man across from him.

Tommy looked down, his brow furrowed as he read his baby sister's neat handwriting "She went with Olly?"

"So you really didn't know," Malcolm sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No," the younger Merlyn muttered "I don't get it. Why wouldn't she say anything?"

Malcolm started pacing in front of his son's bed "Because she knew that I wouldn't have allowed her to go." His mind wandered, the anger from before as good as forgotten. Now his entire body was vibrating with fear as he thought about the bomb planet on the yacht. The bomb that he planted there… He – however unknowingly it was – killed his baby girl. One of the only things he still had left of Rebecca.

* * *

A few days after his father had stormed in, totally and utterly furious at his sister's little disappearing act, Tommy was staring at the TV with wide eyes. It couldn't be. This had to be fake, right? There was no idea they were dead. He couldn't have lost his baby sister and his best friend like this.

"… _from the Queen's Gambit before contact broke off. Authorities have been trying to reach the yacht owned by Sterling City's multi-millionaire Robert Queen but so far there hasn't been a response._ "

"No," Tommy mumbled, hiding his face in his hands "She's not dead. They're not dead… They're fine." His head snapped up when the TV switched off. His father was holding the remote, no emotion showing on his face "Dad… This can't be real, can it?"

Malcolm stared at the black screen of the TV for several moments before he walked out. His plan had worked. Robert wouldn't be a problem to his Undertaking but… He had lost something far more important. His daughter. His fifteen-year-old daughter. As soon as his office door closed behind him, he grabbed the closest thing which happened to be a lamp, throwing it against the far wall. He continued to rage before his eyes landed on the photograph that he had been about to throw "Rebecca," he breathed, his thumb caressing the photograph. It had been the last picture that he had taken from her, shortly after Teresa had been born "I'm sorry. I didn't want this…"


	23. The Hybrid and her Doctor (TVD-DW)

**I think I deleted this once. I had it up here but for some reason, I got rid of it again. Anyway. Here it is again.**

 **The Hybrid and her Doctor: Doctor Who & Vampire Diaries** _(Doctor/OC)_

There was one Original who was spared their mother's wrath. Asta is the complete opposite of Niklaus despite them being twins. Esther might think she saved her only 'pure' daughter but did she really? Will Asta be safer in the Whoniverse?

 **I'm really, really thankful to all of you who have voted in the Poll. It really helps me to judge which stories you're all interested in.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

The Doctor frowned up at the console of his now dead Tardis. Something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was someone or something that wasn't supposed to be. Or should that 'be' exist? There was someone here that shouldn't exist "But who?" he wondered out loud.

"Who what?" Rose's voice ripped him from his thoughts "Where are we Doctor and what just happened?"

The Time Lord shrugged "That's something we'll deal with in a minute… It's here somewhere." He looked around, trying to find the presence. There" By one of the left-most walls. A girl – young woman really – was lying on the ground, unconscious from the looks of it "Aha!" The Doctor ran over to her and checked her over for injuries.

"Doctor?" That was Mickey. Somehow the boy managed to sneak up on him, causing the Time Lord to jump a bit "Who is she? How is she here and where is here?"

"I don't know," the Time Lord admitted quietly, studying the girl closely. She was wearing an elegant dress that fit her looks perfectly. Everything seemed so… natural around her, as if she was born to wear dresses like these. Her long blonde hair was spread around her head like a halo. All in all, she looked amazing.

"Doctor," Rose called in annoyance, drawing the alien's attention back to her "What are we going to do now?"

Before he could open his mouth, a low groan echoed through the Tardis and the three inhabitants turned to the girl "Where –?" she murmured "What? How did I get here? Where am I?"

"Hey, it's alright," the Doctor smiled gently. The girl's eyes were a mesmerising mess of blue-green swirls. He probably would have been angry but she looked genuinely confused and scared "I'm the –"

"Doctor," the girl finished from him, holding her head in her hands "This shouldn't be possible. How did this happen?"

The Time Lord watched her carefully, every small tell was a help for him "Do you have a name?"

"Asta," the girl told him "Asta Mikaelson."

"Well then, Asta Mikaelson," the Doctor clapped "How exactly did you end up in my ship?"

Asta frowned, searching her memories for what happened but she came up blank "I – I don't remember," she breathed "How… Why don't I remember?"


	24. Growing Up Again (Naruto-TVD)

**I'm not totally sure how this turned out since it was harder to write than I thought but... It works as a Prologue.**

 **Growing Up Again: Naruto & Vampire Diaries** _(female!Naruto/Klaus)_

During the 4th Great Ninja War something happened to Naruko were she get sent to a different dimension and she nearly died, so the only way for her to survive was for the nine-tail fox to change her into a child.

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"I wanted your help, not your wholly unhelpful advice," he groaned, rolling his eyes at the witch across from him.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow, not at all afraid of the man across from her "I was the one who called you and you came. And I promised you my help…"

The man crossed his arms "You don't honestly believe that I trust you, do you? If there was something like mates I would have heard about it long before you even came into this world."

"I only told you what I saw," the witch argued "There will be a girl. I don't know when and I don't know who. I only know that she will be your happiness, your strength." She tilted her head back, searching the man's eyes "You might not believe what I tell you but I'm not suicidal enough to lie to an Original… The Original."

"You better not," Klaus huffed. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of having a mate… It was stupid. There was no such thing as a soulmate and even if there were… He was the last to deserve one "If I have a… a mate," Klaus started carefully, for once totally thrown off course. He came here to get the help of a witch, not being told that there was someone out there for him "But then… Wouldn't my siblings have one too?"

The witch shook her head "Not as far as I know. I didn't see much and I'm sorry for that but… She completes your wolf. She is the one who helps you to tame the beast inside." When he didn't say anything else, Alyssa hummed "You said you needed help with something?"

"Yes," he nodded "I need you to help me find my brother. Elijah has slipped under my radar and I don't like not knowing where he is or what he's doing."

"That I can do," the witch nodded.


	25. Hybrid Lockwood (Teen Wolf-TVD)

**Yes, I actually watched Teen Wolf (yay me!) and immediately got like... five new story ideas? Yes. Five. This one (Isaac/OC),**

 **another TVD Crossover (Jackson/OC),**

 **one Twilight Crossover (Stiles/OC),**

 **one Doctor Who Crossover (Doctor/OC) and**

 **one pure Teen Wolf Fanfiction (Derek/OC)**

 **If you tell me which ones sound the most interesting (considering the pairing), I'll put them on here as well.**

 **Hybrid Lockwood:** _Teen Wolf & Vampire Diaries_ (Isaac/OC)

She was done with Mystic Falls. So done with everything. Tegan was caught between a rock and a hard place or in this case… Klaus Mikaelson and her older brother Tyler. No, she wasn't necessarily happy with what the Original had done to her family but that didn't mean she wanted any part in her brother's plan, so she left to live with her mother's sister and her daughter.

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Martin?"

Tegan almost cried at the familiar voice of her aunt. After everything that happened, the familiar voice sounded like… like home "Aunt Natalie," she breathed.

"Tegan? Is that you?" Natalie Martin questioned, causing her daughter – Lydia to drop her spoon into her breakfast in shock.

"Tegan?" Lydia whispered. Neither Martin had heard of the Lockwood side of their family since the note from Carol that Richard had died in a fire. That had been a little over a year ago now, so over a year without contact and all of a sudden Tegan called? Something didn't add up.

A sniffle came through the phone, causing Natalie to frown "Are – Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Please," Tegan pleaded "I can't do this anymore. I just… Why do they all leave me?"

Natalie looked at her daughter, her expression showing nothing but concern "Start from the beginning, Tegs. I don't understand."

"She's dead, auntie," the seventeen-year-old mumbled, sliding down the wall in her room. She had just gotten home from shopping when she saw exactly what her brother caused. There was no other choice. Tegan knew that it was Klaus' version of revenge. Ever since he had been turned into a Hybrid, Tyler had looked for ways to piss off the Original. From the evidence, it worked too well. At first, her brother had wanted Tegan to join in but when the younger of the two pointed out that she didn't hate Klaus, he quickly gave up. She really didn't hate the Original. Why should she? The seventeen-year-old might not have done what he did but she couldn't complain about the advantages that becoming a Hybrid had brought "He killed her…"

"Who is dead?"

"Mom," the younger Hybrid Lockwood sniffed, burying her face in her knees "Please… I don't want to stay here anymore. I can't… I just…"

Lydia grabbed the phone from her mother's hands as the older woman paled drastically "Are you coming to visit, Tegs?"

"Dia?"

"Did you expect anyone else?" the red-haired girl smiled lightly. If there was one thing, Lydia was good at, it was this. Lightening the mood.

Tegan shook her head before realizing that her cousin wouldn't be able to see "No," she denied "I… Do you think I could come and stay with you?"

Lydia closed her eyes at the other girl's broken tone. Not for the first time, she cursed her aunt, her uncle and even Tyler. They had made Tegan's life harder than it had to be, especially Richard. The man had been a bastard hidden behind a mask of pleasantness "Of course, you can. You know that we're always happy to have you, cousin."

"Thank you," the Hybrid whispered before looking up when she heard a noise coming from the window "I – I have to go."

After she hung up the phone, the intruder stalked closer to her "Who was that?"

"Leave," Tegan demanded, her voice shaking.

"Why would I do that, love?" the man questioned with a smirk "After all, your brother was a very bad puppy."

The younger girl closed her eyes, stumbling back as far as she could "I didn't know," she murmured "Tyler made a mistake and I know that but there's nothing I could have done."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know that I didn't have a part in this," the Lockwood pointed out, not looking at the man. She couldn't. She couldn't look at the man who had murdered her mother "Klaus, please. Just let me go."

The Original Hybrid raised his hand as if to caress the girl's cheek before pulling back "You're one of mine. You better not forget that." With that said, he was gone, causing Tegan's legs to give out in relief. She was free… Well, as free as she could be while still bound to her Sire.


	26. Ash and Blood (Teen Wolf-TVD)

**This is the second Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries Crossover ideas that I have.**

 **Ash and Blood:** Teen Wolf & Vampire Diaries _(Derek/OC)_

 **I don't have a summary yet but... I think you'll be able to see what it is about in this Prologue.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

The day the McCall family unexpectedly grew started as normal as the rest of them. Melissa went to work at the hospital and after a very long shift, I wanted nothing more than to relax in front of the TV and go to sleep. When she got home though, the phone was practically blown up with missed calls and her husband nowhere to be seen. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone, after all, he worked almost as much as Melissa did but since today was a Friday, it was a little unusual.

Before she could check who had called, the phone started ringing again, startling the woman enough to almost drop it "McCall?"

" _Oh, thank God,_ " the voice on the other end of the line sighed " _Melissa, it's Carol._ "

"Carol?" Melissa frowned, unsure of what her sister-in-law wanted from her. Ever since her adopted brother had married the other woman, the McCall hadn't heard anything from that side of the family. Richard hadn't liked the fact that she married outside of the Founding Families and moved to the other side of the country. For him, it was a sign that neither of his siblings was interested in their family legacy "Why are you calling?"

Carol snorted " _You're exactly like I remember."_

Melissa exhaled loudly "I'm sorry, Carol. I just got back from a shift at the hospital and I'm tired. I don't have time for your games."

" _Alright, alright,_ " the other woman rolled her eyes " _I need you to come here as quickly as you can."_

"Why?" the younger of the two women frowned. Something was wrong. She had never gotten along with her brother's wife, so this call was more of a shock than anything else.

" _Richard had a child,_ " Carol said.

Melissa blinked "Congratulations?"

" _It's not mine. Listen, Melissa. I know we didn't get along before but I'm scared for that child,_ " Carol explained " _Richard freaked when we found that baby on the doorstep. I don't know who the mother is but I know that Richard won't take care of the girl. I don't want her to die._ "

"You really think he would kill his own child?"

Carol sighed " _Yes. You grew up with him. You know that his image is very important for him and if the other Founding Families found out about his bastard child… You have to take her._ "

Melissa pinched the bridge of her nose "I can't come and get her, Carol. I have to work…"

" _I can get someone to bring her to you._ " In the background, a baby started crying softly " _I don't know what to do anymore._ "

"I will take her in," the adopted Lockwood stated "Does she have a name?"

Carol hummed " _Not that I know of. Richard burned the letter that came with the information about her. I don't even know her birthday._ "

"I'll think of something," Melissa promised "Thank you for calling me."


	27. Eternal (TVD-DW)

**This is a relatively new idea I had. I was thinking about pairings I haven't done yet and remembered Stefan... So here it is.**

 **Eternal:** Doctor Who & Vampire Diaries ( _Stefan/OC_ )

What if Stefan wasn't in love with Katherine at all? What if there was someone else before the vampire even arrived? Starling Harkness moves to Mystic Falls shortly after Jack and she are abandoned by the Doctor. She meets Stefan and they fall in love but then Katherine happens, causing Stefan to forget all about Starling. What will she do? Will she give up?

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Nancy," Starling called out, seeing the older girl walking through the streets. The seventeen-year-old was still a little uncomfortable with this year even after months of living through 1941… Ever since her older brother Jack and she ended up here, she had been helping the children around London. Getting them food, helping them to find a place to stay the night. While doing that, Starling met Nancy. At first, she thought the other girl was around her age but there was something about her. Something more mature… It took several months but eventually, Nancy admitted everything to her.

The black-haired girl turned around, smiling when she recognized the figure hurrying closer to her "Starling. What have you got?" the older girl asked, nodding to the large bag Starling was carrying.

"Oh, I got some more food for the next few days. If you're good about it, it should last a week or so," Starling pointed out, showing Nancy the content of the bag.

The black-haired girl gasped "How did you get all this?"

"Friends in high places," the time traveller grinned "No, seriously. It's best if you don't know."

"If you say so," Nancy shrugged, waving at Starling to follow her "I have to tell you what happened. You wouldn't believe the day I had."

Starling tilted her head "Try me." She already knew about the kid that was following Nancy around all the time but she had never seen him personally. The other girl was very tight-lipped about it, so Starling dropped the subject. She hadn't seen her brother in a few days, preferring to spend her time with the kids, while Jack did his business. Probably sleeping around with more than a few people… Not that she cared. As long as she didn't have to listen to her father-figure going at it with random people, she was okay with it. Sadly, over the course of her life, Starling heard and saw way more of her older brother than she ever wanted to. Other than that though, she loved her older, annoying and more than a little overprotective brother. He had practically raised her after her mother had a breakdown following their father's death and Gray's disappearance. Jack hadn't been much better but he pushed away his own feelings in favour of raising his baby sister who had gotten the short end of the stick.

Nancy started explaining everything. From the child following her – and only her, it seemed – to the strange man who appeared in the house she had gone to earlier, getting the kids fed "I don't know… He was just asking about that bomb I told you about. The one that…"

Starling nodded "I know which one you're talking about." She swallowed nervously. That was the ambulance that Jack had thrown at that spaceship… From the beginning, the younger girl had thought it was a bad idea but her brother hadn't listened. He was only seeing the money and his lost memories… A part of her understood that Jack wanted to mess with the Agency but, on the other hand, she was scared to lose him if one of his trades went wrong. Jack was the only one she had left "Let's just get this back to the hideout, alright?" Starling gestured to the bag in her hands, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Nancy nodded, leading me to the shack close to a railway station. It wasn't perfect but the best we could do… "Give me that bag," she murmured, holding out her hand. Starling handed it over and the older girl dropped in a few more items before hiding it in the shack. She stood back up and turned around to say something to Starling when she gasped "How did you follow me here?"

Starling whirled around in surprise, seeing the man Nancy had described to her. The man grinned joyfully "I'm good at following," he shrugged, tapping his nose "Got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to," Nancy told him "Well, except for Starling. She loves to scare me whenever I'm not paying attention." With that she shot a glare at the younger girl, causing her to raise her hands in surrender.

"In my defence… When you don't pay attention, you… really don't pay attention," Starling murmured.

The Doctor looked at Nancy closely "Well, my nose has special powers."

"Yeah?" the black-haired girl raised her eyebrow "Is that why it's…" She trailed off, causing Starling to snort.

"What?" the Doctor frowned, glancing from one girl to the other.

Nancy shook her head, nudging her friend to stop her laughter. "Nothing… Do your ears have special powers too?"

"You're not helping," Starling gasped, leaning forward when her stomach started hurting.

"What are you trying to say?" the Doctor questioned "What's so funny?"

Nancy shook her head "Goodnight, Mister. Come on, Starling. We have to find the others…"

Before the two could walk away, the man called out for them "Nancy… There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when I landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb," Nancy admitted "A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take me there."

Starling shook her head "Nance… I'll take him. You go and look after the boys. I'm sure they've gotten in all kinds of trouble again."

"Are you sure?" the black-haired girl hummed.

"I am," Starling nodded.

Nancy sighed "Alright. Take him to the hospital as well, will you?"

The young time traveller saluted playfully and turned to the man "Follow me."

"So, who are you then?" the man questioned curiously, glancing down at me.

"Starling Harkness," the girl introduced herself, somewhat uncomfortable with the man. There was something about him that seemed… different. Something that made her think that he wasn't the person Jack thought he would be.

The Doctor nodded "Nice to meet you, Starling. That's a nice name, by the way."

"Thanks," the seventeen-year-old nodded before stopping on a hill close to the bomb site "It's over there… There have been soldiers guarding it for over a month, trying to figure out what it is. Barbed wire. You can get through if you're clever about it."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow "How would you get in if you had to?"

"There are parts that aren't guarded. Avoiding the soldiers is relatively easy when it gets close to shift change. Most are half-asleep by then," Starling pointed out "But you should go over there…" She pointed at the hospital that wasn't too far away from the site.

"Why? What's there?" the man questioned, narrowing his eyes on the building.

Starling licked her lips "Nancy told me some things. There's a man there… You should talk to him."

"And who might he be?" the man frowned.

"A doctor. The one in charge of the… of the boy that was too close to the bomb," the girl murmured, looking down at her feet guiltily.

The Doctor mustered her seriously. He was more than sure that she knew more than she was telling him. The guilt that was showing on her features was telling "Alright. I'll go to talk to the doctor after I saw that bomb."

Starling shook her head "No. You should talk to the doctor first… You have no idea what you're up against."

"Then tell me," the Time Lord half-snapped, ignoring the girl's shocked look "You know more than you let on. Tell me what's going on here."

The younger Harkness jerked away from him "I can't. Talk to the doctor."

The Doctor grabbed the girl's arm, tugging her along "Fine, but if there's something you're not telling me about this…"

"I don't know anything," Starling mumbled, trying to sound sincere. She was telling the truth… Well, bending the truth. Jack had told her what he had planned and shown her the capsule but other than that, she really didn't know what was going on.

The Doctor kept dragging her along and used his sonic to open the padlock on the ornate metal gate to the hospital grounds. Inside, there was a long. dark ward with every bed occupied by very still patients. Each and everyone was wearing a gas mask "You'll find them everywhere," a grumpy looking old man pointed out "In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."

The Doctor nodded "Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Who are you? And it's good to see you again…"

"I'm, er…" the Time Lord stuttered, breaking off "Are you the Doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine," he introduced himself "And you are?"

Starling cut in "Nancy sent me to bring him here, Doctor Constantine."

"Nancy?" he raised his eyebrows and glanced at the man "That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

Doctor Constantine hummed "What do you know about it?"

"Nothing," the Time Lord shrugged "Why I was asking. What do you know?"

Constantine sighed tiredly "Only what it's done."

"These people," the Doctor murmured "They were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were," Constantine chuckled then coughed harshly. He fell back into the chair by the desk where normally the ward sister would be.

Starling knelt down close to him, about to reach out when the doctor stopped her "But you're sick."

"Dying, I should think," he smiled wryly "I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments," the Doctor muttered, studying one of the patients attentively.

Constantine noticed his distraction "Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh," the old man warned, glancing at the young girl still kneeling close to his chair. Starling swallowed nervously but nodded, backing away from him.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder, his sonic screwdriver at the ready "Which one?"

"Any one." The Doctor pointed his sonic at the nearest patient and scanned him "Conclusion?"

The Time Lord took a deep breath "Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another," Constantine called out, looking at the scar on the back of his hand.

"This isn't possible," the Doctor breathed "They've all got the same injuries. How did this happen? How did it start?"

Constantine stretched lightly "When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

"At first…" The old man nodded "His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and every nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity."

"No."

"Alright," the Doctor muttered in annoyance and surprise "What was the cause of death?"

Constantine smile enigmatically "There wasn't one. They're not dead." He hit a wastebasket with his stick and the noise made the patients sit up in their beds. Starling jumped in shock and even the Doctor blinked in surprise "But it's alright. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, like she said, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left there," the Doctor glowered angrily "Nobody's doing anything?" The patients lie down again.

Constantine closed his eyes for a moment, slumping back on his chair "I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you?" the Doctor asked "You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather," Constantine pointed out "Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor."

The Time Lord smiled grimly "Yeah. I know the feeling." Starling looked from one man to the other, unsure of what she was supposed to do now… Maybe she should go and look for Jack later, make sure that her brother didn't have anything to do with this.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb," Constantine sighed, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. The scar on the back of his hand was itching badly and he felt like absolute hell.

The Doctor shook his head "Probably too late."

"No," Constantine denied "There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London." He broke down in a coughing fit, causing the Doctor to take a couple of steps closer "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again… Starling can help you with that."

The Doctor tilted his head "Nancy?"

"It was her brother," Starling murmured, averting her eyes from the man sitting on the chair.

"They both know more than they're saying," Constantine coughed "But they won't tell me… They… Mummy… Are you my mummy?" Starting with the mouth, his face was morphing into a gas mask. Starling gasped with tears in her eyes. What the hell was going on here?

The Doctor whirled around, glaring down at the girl when a voice echoed through the corridor "Hello?"

"Jack," Starling breathed, running out of the room and to where she heard the voices. As soon as she saw her older brother, she threw herself at him.

"Star?" the uniform-clad man frowned, looking at his seventeen-year-old sister in confusion "Starling, what's wrong?" She just shook her head, sniffing into his shoulder. Jack sighed, carrying his baby sister towards the doorway she had come from "Good evening," Jack nodded, seeing an older man who was undoubtedly the blonde's partner "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness… I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

Rose nodded, leaning closer to the Doctor "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock," Jack nodded, making his way into the ward with Starling still in his arms.

Starling looked up with a confused expression "Jay? I don't think they're Time Agents…"

Jack hummed "Yeah, I'm starting to doubt it as well but we have to try. Are you alright?"

"No. What was that thing? It can't have just been an ambulance," the seventeen-year-old murmured.

The older Harkness groaned out loud, looking down at his Vortex Manipulator. He had scanned one of the patients, barely noticing how his sister was keeping her distance from the beds "Oh, not again. Star, this has nothing to do with the capsule. You saw me scanning it."

"But Jack –"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor demanded, storming into the ward where the two siblings were.

Jack blinked in surprise "What?"

Rose walked in behind the Time Lord "He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor demanded dangerously.

"Does it matter?" the older Harkness huffed defensively "It's got nothing to do with this."

Starling shifted "It's an ambulance."

"Starling," her older brother exclaimed in annoyance.

"No, Jack," the seventeen-year-old cried out "This started at the bomb site. I told you this was a bad idea."

"Fine," he sighed "Look." He produced a hologram of it from his Vortex Manipulator "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty… I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait…"

Rose blinked "Bait?" she cut in.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack explained. Starling crossed her arms with a huff, causing her older brother to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"You said it was a warship," Rose reminded him.

The ex-Time Agent rolled his eyes. Was she really that naive? "They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?"

The blonde shook her head with a grin "Just a couple more freelancers."

"Told you," Starling coughed.

"Smartass," Jack groaned, ruffling his sister's hair "Should have known, though. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever is happening here has got nothing to do with that ship," Jack finished "No, Star…" He cut the seventeen-year-old off "I told you this was safe. It has nothing to do with this."

"But Jack…"

Rose turned to look at the Doctor "What is happening here?"

"Human DNA is being rewritten," the Time Lord answered "By an idiot."

The blonde frowned "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed "Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

Suddenly, the patients sat up " _Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?_ "

"What's happening?" Rose cried in fear at the same time as Jack had pulled his younger sister behind himself, shielding her with his body.

The Doctor was backing away with wide eyes "I don't know…"

All of the patients stood up, staggering towards the group " _Mummy? Mummy._ "

"Don't let them touch you," the Doctor warned.

The blonde turned her head "What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it." Another step back and the time travellers were all pressed against the wall, surrounded by the creepy gas mask zombies.

" _Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy._ "


	28. An Idle Mind (Teen Wolf)

**I'm not completely happy with this Prologue since I'm not the best at writing a grieving person but I hope it's alright nevertheless. If you have any tips or anything feel free to tell me. I'm open to help with this scene if you think it could use improvement.**

 **I also changed my mind with the Pairings. "Ash and Blood" is now a Derek/OC pairing while this here is the Jackson/OC. It fits better with the ages of the OCs.**

 **An Idle Mind:** Teen Wolf _(Jackson/OC)_

… is the Devil's Playground. Nothing sparks stupid ideas as much as boredom and spending a lot of time in hospital is nothing if not boring. One could argue that befriending a werewolf in a vegetative state could be classed as stupidity. But then again... Bad ideas make the best memories.

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Mum?" a nine-year-old Maya Stilinski called out, shaking the woman in the hospital bed as an alarm started to go off "Mummy… Wake up. Please, wake up."

Stiles startled awake at the sound of the alarm "Maya? What's wrong?"

"Mum won't wake up, Mie," the girl sniffed as nurses flooded into the room.

Melissa's eyes trailed from the woman on the bed to the two children huddled together in the corner "Come on, sweethearts. How about the two of you wait outside?"

"Clear," another nurse called, pressing the metal pads to Claudia's chest. Maya cried out when her mother's body arched off the bed "Again. Clear."

"Mum," Stiles shouted as Melissa herded the two kids out of the door. She felt like crying for them. Not only had they been in the hospital for months, staying with their mother as she got sicker and sicker, slowly forgetting about them. They had also been in the room when Claudia died. Through the window, the nurse could see the others calling the time of death.

"Come sit down," Melissa tried to smile, patting the seats opposite the door.

Stiles looked up at her with tears streaming down his face, arms wrapped around his sobbing younger sister "She's gone, isn't she?" he questioned "Mum is gone?"

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered, blinking back the tears.

One of her coworkers placed a hand on her shoulder "Deputy Stilinski is on his way. Are you alright until then?"

"I think so, yes," Melissa nodded, turning back to the two grieving children "Your father is on his way here. How about I sit with you until then, hm?"

Maya shook her head, replaying the moment her mother stopped talking. The scene repeated in her head over and over again. Today had been a better day for Claudia. For one, she remembered that she had two children, not only Stiles. Sometimes she forgot both of them but for the most part, it was only the small girl. Her breathing got faster as she continued shaking her head. The murmuring around her was becoming a faint buzz and the arm around her shoulders made her skin feel like it was on fire. With that, she broke free and started running. She didn't even see where it was that she went, she just ran.

The nine-year-old stumbled over her feet, crashing to the ground. Her sobs continued as she crawled through a nearby doorway, leaning against the wall next to the door only to bury her face in her knees.

After the worst of her tears were over, Maya looked up and flinched in surprise at the inhabitant of the room "I – I'm sorry," she stuttered, scrambling to get to her feet "I – I didn't mean to disturb you."


	29. Ruby Red (TVD-HP)

**Ruby Red:** Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries _(Damon/fem!Harry)_

It was days after the War when she met him at a bar. Neither of them knew exactly how it started but the important thing was that… It did. How would the Vampire Diaries storyline change if Damon was married?

 **So, this is finally done. I started this months ago but kind of forgot about it until today. That's my bad but here it finally is. The Prologue.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It was over. The War was finally over. Ruby was trying very hard to stop her body from shaking with exhaustion as she stood over Voldemort's lifeless body, his red eyes were staring up at her blankly. The remaining Death Eaters had disappeared as soon as they had seen the Dark Lord fall to the hands of the Girl-Who-Lived.

"We won," someone shouted from behind Ruby and the cheering started. The seventeen-year-old didn't feel like cheering though. There had been so many lives lost, so many unnecessary deaths all because of two megalomaniacs who just had to prove that they were better than the other. Now, since everything was over, Ruby was the first to admit that Dumbledore had been just as bad as Voldemort. While he didn't outright kill or torture people, the former Headmaster was a master at manipulation. He played the War like a game of chess and didn't that just mean that he willingly sacrificed 'unimportant' people.

She let her hazel eyes trail over the ruins that were Hogwarts' courtyard. People were still shouting, hugging each other and crying. No one paid her any mind. Ruby crouched down next to the body of the Dark Lord "Was it worth it?" she murmured, not sure who she was talking to or why. It just felt like something that needed to be said "Was your stupid crusade worth it in the end? It all ends in death anyway. No matter how hard we try." She shook her head and leaned forward to close the man's eyes. He might have been evil or whatever but that didn't make him any less human.

Before she could get up, her gaze fell on the Elder wand that was still clutched in Voldemort's hand. There was something about it, something that was calling to her. A tug on her magic, urging her to pick it up and keep it safe.

"Ruby," Neville cried out, seeing the red-haired girl still in the place she had been when this was all over and done with "Ruby." A part of him was worried. Something had to be wrong. Why wasn't anyone else noticing that there was something wrong with Ruby? She had saved them all but as soon as the Dark Lord had dropped dead, it was as if they forgot about the girl completely. The seventeen-year-old boy carefully helped Ruby up and pulled his god-sister into an embrace, whispering into her ear soothingly "You did well, Ruby. Everything is fine."

The Potter shook her head "Nothing is fine, Neville. Nothing. How can they be celebrating when so many people are dead?"

"Come one. Let's get you checked out," the boy murmured, leading the redhead over the rubble and into the Great Hall where Healers were at work and families were looking for their loved ones, hoping against hope that they wouldn't find them.

Ruby caught sight of Remus and Tonks. The two were lying next to each other, arms reaching out. She let out a shaky breath, thinking about the baby the two left behind. The first time, Ruby had laid eyes on baby Teddy, she had fallen in love. The little boy was just the cutest. When Remus told her that they had chosen her as his godmother, she argued until she was blue in the face. They couldn't honestly think that she would be able to take care of a baby if she couldn't even take care of herself. But Remus wouldn't budge. He had told her that he couldn't think of anyone better to take care of Teddy if anything happened to them. Despite this, the Girl-Who-Lived hoped that it wouldn't come to this. That Teddy would be able to grow up with his parents.

A healer caught sight of the two of them and hurried over "Miss Potter," he greeted, glancing from the redhead to Neville.

"Can you check her out?" Neville questioned "I think she's in shock but…"

The healer nodded "Say no more." He waved the two teens over "Miss Potter, if you could sit down on the bed, please."

Ruby nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes still wandering from one person to the other. There were so many people she knew – students who shouldn't have been fighting along with people caught by surprise in the attack – but also more than a few that she'd never seen before. She should have saved them, should have taken care of Voldemort earlier. She barely noticed the healer casting a Diagnostic Spell on her before spelling a Dreamless Sleep Potion into her stomach. The last thing she heard before drifting off was the healer calling one of his colleagues over.


	30. Yours Forever (Forever & Torchwood)

**So I'll explain where I plan to go with this story. The first chapters are Torchwood. Purely Torchwood and maybe a bit of Doctor Who mixed in. After Season 2, the Forever part will start, so it might be a little while. There will be mentions and even Flashbacks but those will most likely be rare-ish.**

 **Yours Forever:** Torchwood & Forever ( _Henry Morgan/OC)_

In which Owen isn't really Owen and his 'sister' Julian is a UNIT Colonel working for Torchwood. Three immortals hiding within Torchwood. What could possibly go wrong? What happens when Julian finally gets reunited with her husband? Will she forgive Henry for leaving her all those years ago? Starts with Torchwood (up till Season 2), then Forever

 **Also, I changed the OCs name from Julian to Thomas. I hope that's alright. I just kinda like it more at the moment? I dunno. If you want me to change it back, I will.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Owen ran towards the remains of what had been Canary Wharf or Torchwood Tower as it had been known to him. He looked around, trying to find someone – anyone who could tell him about the survivors if there were any. A hand on his shoulder stopped his mad dash "Owen? Slow down," Captain Jack Harkness murmured "What's wrong with you?"

"A list of the survivors," Torchwood Three's doctor snapped "Do you have a list of the survivors or the dead?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his employee. Normally Owen hated everything to do with Torchwood One "Not yet. Why is it so important? Talk to me, Owen."

Owen shook his head, ripping his arm out of the Captain's grip to walk up to a higher ranked UNIT officer "You," he barked "Thomas Morgan. Where is she?"

"What do you want with Colonel Morgan?" the other man frowned, shifting under Owen's stare.

"Where. Is. She?"

The young officer swallowed heavily "We haven't found her yet. Sources confirm she was inside during the attack. We're still looking." With that, he took another look up at the pissed doctor and excused himself quickly.

"Who is Thomas? And what do you mean 'she'?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms, looking over at Owen.

Owen looked around the rubble, trying to calm himself down. His sister was here somewhere and he was standing around doing nothing. What if she had died? It was the middle of the day… There was no way nobody would notice a naked girl appear in the Thames. Their story was a long one and if not for Thomas, he would have stopped caring a long time ago. She was like a sister to him even though she was over a thousand years younger than him. When he found her… Another immortal, it had been like a blessing in disguise. Owen – or Adam as he had been known for the majority of his long life – had just about given up when he finally met her. Thomas had still hidden her true gender back then but after a few months after they moved away together, he walked in on her getting dressed. At first, Adam had been mad that she didn't tell him but after she explained what her parents had done, he understood. He even understood that she wanted to keep the name. It had been a part of her life for so long… Also, it was one of the only things she had left from her family. No matter how badly they had treated her, they were still her family. And now Thomas was in trouble… He just had to find her.

"You can't go in," the Captain stopped him in his tracks "I won't let you risk yourself in there. Whoever this Thomas is, she's most likely dead."

"Fuck off, Jack," Owen snarled, barely stopping himself from spitting in his boss' face "I need to find her…"

A UNIT officer covered in soot and dirt stumbled out of the ruins, holding the limp body of a blonde in his arms "I need a medic over here."

Owen didn't even hesitate, having recognized the girl immediately. He had been in this situation more often than he would have liked and it never got easier. The combination of the blonde hair and the uniform she was wearing were more than he needed to identify his sister "Thomas," he called.

The officer carefully handed the girl over to him once he saw who the man was. Doctor Owen Harper was one of the Torchwood employees who was surprisingly well known and often asked to consult as a doctor "Colonel Morgan is still alive. She was trapped under some rubble several floors up."

"Tommy," Owen mumbled, scanning his sister's body.

The blonde let out a pained groan at the familiar voice "Adam?" she slurred, trying to blink her eyes open.

"It's me, Tommy. I'm here. You're going to be okay," he whispered, drawing the younger girl into his arms. Owen didn't have the heart to correct her for using his name "Can you tell me where you hurt?"

"Everywhere," Thomas breathed, squeezing her eyes close.

It was then that Captain Harkness walked up to the two on the ground "We have everything we need, Owen. Let's pack up and head back…"

"I'm not leaving her here, Jack," Owen hissed, his hand resting on his sister's forehead.

Jack crouched down to look at the injured girl who was lying half on his medic's lap and half on the ground "You're UNIT?"

Thomas nodded "Colonel Thomas Morgan," she grimaced. Her head was throbbing and her limbs were burning from the electrocution. The Cybermen had been so close to killing her but then the Doctor distracted them, saving her from dying. At least for the time being "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man in the military coat introduced himself with a small smile. For once, he didn't think it was the time to flirt. Also, the look in Owen's eyes promised pain if he did. Maybe she really was close to him… They didn't look alike, so lover maybe? "Bring her along, Owen. UNIT is going to send the files and artefacts to us after they looked through them. I want to leave for Cardiff as soon as possible."

"Are you okay to stand, Tommy?" Owen whispered into her ear. The girl scrunched up her face and shook her head. There was no way she would be able to get up.

On the drive back to Cardiff, Owen was in the backseat with Thomas while Jack was driving. The doctor was running his hand through the younger girl's hair, making sure that she wasn't hurting on the bumpy ride. Thomas had an injection of morphine to help with the pain as well as several bandages wrapped around her shoulder and arms where burns had formed from the electrocution "You're going to stay with me, Tommy. There's no way in hell I'll leave you out of my sight after this," Owen whispered.

"You can't," Thomas mumbled, her gaze unfocussed. Her mind was filled with fluffy clouds but she was awake enough to hold a conversation "I'm based in London. My team… Never mind." She had to blink back the tears at the memories of the screams, the vision of her team dying right in front of her.

Owen tightened his hand in warning "We'll find a way. Even if you have to start at Torchwood. I won't let you go back to London."

"How do you two know each other?" Jack questioned suddenly, glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Thomas is my sister," Owen sighed, smiling down at the girl "Or as good as my sister. She's all the family I have left."

The Captain looked over his shoulder, seeing his medic's soft eyes. He had never seen Owen this way. Normally the man was rude and a bit of an ass. Seeing him caring for the blonde girl was something different "I'll see what I can do about your posting Colonel Morgan. I might be able to convince UNIT to transfer you. If that is what you want?"

"It's Thomas," she pointed out, tripping over her words. She was getting really tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

"You'd really try?" Owen asked his boss with a surprised look.

Jack shrugged "You care for her. It's the least I can do. Especially after what she's been through."

"And she could join the team? I mean, I know you don't really want anyone else…"

"Owen," the Captain interrupted "It's fine. I don't mind. Thomas seems like a nice girl."

Owen smiled down at his now sleeping sister "She is. She went through so much and is still the same girl I met all those years ago." The last part was said quietly but Jack heard every word. The immortal Captain decided to ignore it though. For now in any case.


	31. Beginning of the End (Merlin-DW)

**This is one of my older Fic ideas that I had posted before but back then there was barely any support from what I could remember and since it stayed a Prologue for quite a while, I chose to take it down. I just thought about it again recently, so here you go.**

 **Beginning of the End:** _Merlin & Doctor Who _(Jack/OC)

 **I don't really have a summary yet but I feel like the title, the fandoms and the pairing is the most important information out of all of this.**

It was a normal day in Camelot. I got up, had breakfast with my father and my siblings and of course I was forced to watch the King execute another sorcerer. Like I said. Just a normal day.

I was standing next to my father, as he addressed the people of Camelot "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther raised an arm and signalled the executioner to behead the supposed sorcerer.

I flinched when the man's head fell and the crowd gasped. I really didn't like that my father was so obsessed with the elimination of magic from his kingdom. Especially, since I was aware that the only effect his campaign had was the festering of hate. The more magicals he killed, the more attacks there will be on us and the kingdom.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin," Uther announced grandly. Celebration? The last thing I wanted to do at the moment was to celebrate, but I had the feeling that I had no choice in that matter either. Morgana and I never did.

The sound of wailing drew my attention back to the crowd. An old woman looked up at us in disgust "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

I looked between my father and the woman "Erm, father?"

"Seize her!" he shouted. As soon as the words left his mouth, the woman started chanting and disappeared in a whirl of smoke and wind.

"I have a bad feeling about this, father," I muttered, as we exited the balcony.

"She won't be back. And if she will, the guard will stop her," the King waved off "Don't you dare tell Arthur about this."

"Of course," I bit out quietly "Why ever would Arthur want to know if someone wants to kill him?"

I didn't have time to react, before my father grabbed my chin roughly "You won't tell him," he commanded, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes, sire." If there was one thing my father didn't accept it was backtalk from me. I was constantly ignored in favour of Arthur and Morgana. It wasn't normal, but I guessed that since I was neither the crown prince nor the King's ward, I wasn't as important.

I went back to my chambers and mulled over the day. What if that woman did come back? What if she tried to kill Arthur? How could I stop this? All these questions and no answers.

The next day, I was on the training grounds, practising sword fighting with Sir Leon, when Arthur decided to be an ass again.

"Where's the target?" Arthur called to his servant, Morris.

"There, sir?" Morris pointed at the target in confusion. I stopped, watching the interaction with Leon.

"It's into the sun," Arthur sneered.

"But it's not that bright," Morris shrugged.

"A bit like you, then." Arthur laughed with his friends.

I rolled my eyes "Why am I stuck with that idiot as a brother?" I whispered.

"He's not that bad, Prince William," Leon tried.

I raised an eyebrow at him "You're joking, right?" Leon was my only friend other than Gaius and Morgana. They were the only ones that didn't ignore me in favour of the oh so great Crown Prince…

At that moment a guard came up to us "Gaius wants to see you, my prince."

I threw one last glance at Arthur, who had taken to throw knives at his manservant and nodded "Thank you." Even though I would have liked to stop Arthur, I couldn't, so I simply made my way to Gaius.

"Gaius?" I knocked on the door and entered, silently "You asked for me?"

"Ah, Prince Will," he nodded, gesturing for me to step up to the table next to him "I found the information you asked for. This book is about people with the same abilities you have. Apparently, magical Seers were extremely rare. I'm sorry that it isn't much," he murmured.

I waved him off "This is great, Gaius. Better to know a little about why I see through magic than nothing." Ever since I was little, I could… see things. People who had two faces, poison in food and drinks. It was weird, but I couldn't tell anyone. The only person who was aware of me being able to see through magic and enchantments was Gaius and he only knew, because I slipped up once "Do you mind if I stayed here? I don't think it's a good idea for me to carry a book like this through the castle."

"Of course, my prince," the old healer smiled, patting my shoulder gently.

"You don't have to call me prince when we're alone, Gaius. You know that," I chided playfully.

"My apologies, William," he shot back and I held back a grimace. I was usually trying to get people to call me Will, but no one did. It was frustrating.

I was so lost in the book that I barely noticed the knock at the door and the guard that entered.

"My prince," he bowed "Is Gaius here?"

"I'm afraid not," I answered "Is it important?"

"Well, his ward was taken to the dungeons," the guard explained.

I blinked in confusion. Ward? Didn't Gaius' nephew only arrive today? And he was already in the dungeons? "Why is he in there for?"

"There was an incident with your brother, Prince William."

I groaned "Of course there was. Thank you for telling me. I will pass the message onto Gaius as soon as he is back from his errands."

The guard, whose name I really couldn't think of at the moment, bowed again and left the room "Before I forget, your father wanted to see you in the throne room, my prince."

"Thank you," I nodded and got up. What did he want now? Couldn't I just read in peace for once? I quickly scribbled a note for Gaius, placing it on the book for him to find and hurried to see my father.

I arrived at the throne room at the same time as Morgana.

"Do you know what this is about?" I questioned, holding out my arm for her to take.

She shook her head, as the doors were opened for us "I supposed it is about the celebrations in a few days."

I grimaced. Ah, yes… the celebrations. I could really think of better things to spend my time with. Riding for example, spending as much time as possible away from the castle and did I mention riding?

"You're late," Uther spoke to Morgana and me, waving us to stand next to his throne "It is of no matter now. Lady Helen is supposed to arrive at any moment."

"The singer?" I inquired.

"Yes, William, the singer," father grunted in annoyance.

I shrugged and face the doors with an expressionless face. Why? Why did I always open my mouth? I knew that there was no way that anything I say or ask wouldn't annoy my father.

Morgana squeezed my arm, a sympathetic look on her face 'Don't mind him,' she mouthed, before poking my side inconspicuously. My lips twitched into a small smile as I took a little step away from her. In the time of our exchange, the huge doors were opening once more, admitting… the woman from before. The mother of the man who was killed yesterday. Why was no one doing anything? Wait, the shimmering… was that? Of course, she was disguised.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," my father stated grandly, welcoming the woman with a small smile.

So she was disguised as the singer? That couldn't be good, could it?

"The pleasure's all mine," the old woman smirked, letting her gaze travel over Morgana and me. I flinched slightly at the evil look in her eyes.

"How was your journey?" Uther asked politely.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire," she sighed, holding out her hand for my father to kiss. Gross…

"Well, it's always worth the wait," my father flirted. I exchanged a disgusted look with Morgana and rolled my eyes. My sister raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle at my antics. We always did that, trying to make each other laugh while we were in the presence of others. Father of course disapproved, but who cares?

"It will be," the woman nodded. How did the king not hear the tone in her voice? I'm pretty sure that the magic didn't disguise that. I caught her gaze and sneered lightly before I walked off the dais.

"If you'll excuse me, sire? I was helping Gaius with something earlier," I spoke to my father not even waiting before I pressed past the witch.

I was running through the halls of the castle, searching for Gaius. I finally found him, arguing with two knights who were standing in front of the dungeon doors.

"Gaius," I panted "I need to speak with you. Urgently."

"My prince," the knights bowed.

"Prince William," the healer nodded "Could you please tell these two gentlemen that I wish to see my charge?"

I tilted my head "Why do you not let him go down?" I questioned.

"Prince Arthur commanded the boy to stay there until he tells us otherwise."

I rubbed my forehead tiredly "Gaius. I promise you can get him out tomorrow, but I really need to speak with you now."

'Of course, my prince," Gaius said, leading the way to his chambers "What is it?"

"I saw someone today. A woman… the mother of the man who was killed yesterday. She swore revenge against father for killing her son. The woman is disguised as Lady Helen and I'm not sure, but is there magic that has to do with singing?" I rambled as fast as I could.

"I do not know, but the most we can do now is wait and see what she'll do," Gaius told me, sitting down on one of the benches at his table.

I threw myself onto the other one and hid my face in my hands "I hate my life." I looked up at him with tired, glazed eyes "I think I'll go to bed. Bring your ward to the stocks tomorrow morning. It's the best thing I can do, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Will. I appreciate it," the old man smiled, a look of concern on his face, as he looked at me.

The night went by way too fast and I decided to just stay in bed for a couple more hours, after all, I needed all the rest I could get before facing another depressing day.

Someone knocked on my door when I was about to pull on my shirt a couple of hours later.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Gwen squeaked in shock "You're not dressed yet. I'm sorry." She was about to back out when I stopped her.

"Calm down, Gwen. It's alright." I pulled on the shirt quickly and grinned a little "What can I help you with?"

"Morgana asked me to tell you that you're supposed to accompany me to town today," she blushed.

I raised an eyebrow "That does sound like Morgana," I chuckled "I'll come. Everything to get me out of the castle for a while." After I strapped my sword to my belt and grabbed my cloak, we were on our way, strolling through Camelot talking about everything and nothing.

"Is that Gaius' ward?" I questioned, seeing a boy being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables.

"I believe so, yes," Gwen nodded, pulling me in the direction of the stocks.

"What did he do anyway? I was only told that it had something to do with my idiot brother," I whispered, as we got closer.

"Oh," Morgana's maid gushed "You should have seen it, Will. It was a few minutes after you went inside. He stood up to Arthur when he bullied his poor servant."

I sighed "I really don't understand why Arthur acts like that. I mean, yes, he's the crown prince, but really? He had about twenty man-servants in the last three months."

The children seemed to have run out of ammunition, so we approached the boy.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," Gwen introduced herself "And that's Prince William, Arthur's younger brother."

"Gee, thank you, Gwennie. Love you too," I mocked her at the use of my full name.

She giggled, shaking the boy's hand that he held out to her "Sorry, Will. I couldn't resist."

"Sure you couldn't," I laughed "You must be Gaius' charge. He told me you were supposed to come. I'm – as Gwen here already told you – Arthur's younger, nicer, amazing-er brother."

"Amazing-er isn't a word," Gwen grinned.

I stuck out my tongue at her and turned back to the boy "Sorry about that. I'm not like Arthur though. You're welcome for getting you out of the dungeons, by the way."

"You're weird," the boy blurted out, before he blushed a dark red "I apologize, Prince William. I'm Merlin."

"Don't worry about it, Merlin. Just try to be proper, when in the company of anyone other than Gwen and Gaius, please."

Gwen took over speaking again "I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid," Merlin sighed.

I smiled "It was, but brave nevertheless. Not many people can say, they stood up to my brother."

"I'm glad you walked away." Gwen slapped my arm, making me fall silent with a playful pout "You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin seemed to take the comment the wrong way "Oh, I-I can beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like these big muscle-y kinds of fellows."

I snorted a laugh "Nice, Gwen."

She blushed, mortified "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, erm… Arthur is one of these really tough, rough, save the world kind of men and… well…"

"What?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, while I was trying to hide my laughter behind a cough. I'm so glad I came along if only to watch Gwen put a foot into her mouth time and time again.

"You don't look like that," she whispered.

Merlin motioned for the maid to step closer and leaned up as far as he could "I'm in disguise," he gave back.

Gwen laughed "Well, I'm glad you stood up to him. If Will doesn't do it, then no one does."

At the boy's questioning glance I sighed "I'm not allowed to step in anymore. It's none of my business how Arthur treats him servants, apparently. Excuse me, Merlin, Gwen. I should head back."

"Will," Gwen called, but I ignored her, needing some time alone to clear my head. It felt… right to talk to Merlin, as if there was something pulling me closer to him. But that was ridiculous, right?

I stalked into the stables, scaring Nicholas, the stable boy, who was feeding the horses.

"My prince. I wasn't aware that you were coming today," he said "I can have your horse ready in a few minutes."

"It's fine, Nicholas. I'll do it. You focus on your chores," I waved him off, entering my mare's box "Hello, Aella," I whispered, rubbing her ear gently "Fancy a ride?"

She neighed and threw her head back. I smiled and slipped on her bridle quickly. Aella was practically frozen, while I saddled her. She loved running through fields and the forest as much as I loved riding her. I'm not sure what I would do sometimes without her.

"I'll be back late tomorrow," I called to Nicholas "Get one of the knights to tell the king, would you?"

"Of course, Prince William," he bowed, going back to his chores as I walked out of the stables. I quickly mounted my horse and kicked her in the flank lightly. She was off like a flash, living up her name in every aspect. I named Aella after a figure in mythology. Her name means 'whirlwind', which definitely fit.

As soon as I was in the forests surrounding Camelot, I slowed down. It was so quiet, peaceful. At a little stream, I stopped completely, getting off to lean against a tree trunk for a while. Why couldn't I be good enough for my father? I mean, don't get me wrong, I had friend who didn't treat me like I'm royalty and I loved them for it, but it was just so hard to be in my father's presence. In public he was usually courteous, but in private, he didn't tolerate anything from me. He has even hit me several times already. Nothing big, but noticeable nevertheless. Sometimes I wished I could just leave. Leave and never coming back… I shook my head, dismissing the idea as soon as it entered my head. It couldn't be done. I won't get my hopes up and resigned myself to living out the rest of my life in my brother's shadow.

The hours passed quickly and I stopped deep inside the forest, where no one usually came to.

"Go and find your beau," I joked, clapping Aella on the rump lightly "But be back at sunrise."

She threw her head up and bit into my cloak, pulling me along with her "What are you doing?" I muttered, following behind her curiously. I always came out here when I needed time alone and Aella always ran off. She probably found a wild horse or at least someone to play with.

She neighed loudly, calling out to someone or something. What is going on here?

Suddenly, a herd of unicorns came out of the trees. I took a few steps back in surprise and turned to my horse "Why am I here? I thought they didn't like humans. Aella, I don't want to intrude on their land."

"That's noble of you, my boy," an old man stepped into the clearing with me. He was old and was wearing a dark green cloak "I'm the keeper of the unicorns of Albion."

"Prince William of Camelot," I introduced myself quietly. What's going on here?

"You're Aella's human," he nodded "I'm sure you have noticed that she's a very special horse. But I don't need to explain that. You're very special yourself, aren't you?" He took a couple of steps closer to me and I froze at his next words "That's a rare gift you have there, William. I believe that is one of the reasons your Aella has brought you here."

I closed my eyes tightly and sank to my knees "I don't want to be special," I mumbled "If my father finds out that I have magic, he'll kill me." Exhaustion spread through my veins and I yawned.

"Come on," the old man held out his hand "You may stay at the nest tonight, but you must never tell anyone about this."

"I won't," I vowed "No one would believe me anyway."

"We have watched you whenever you entered our part of the woods and know you are honourable."

I got onto Aella's back and he mounted one of the unicorns, leading the way through thick bushes. I couldn't tell how much time has passed before I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in months. My rest wasn't much of a rest usually and I dreamed of things I didn't understand. Men, strange contraptions and loud noises. Today, everything was quiet.

When I woke up the next time I was lying on moss, cuddled up to Aella and one of the unicorns. Through the open roof, I could make out the sun, which was already quite low. Have I really slept for that long?

"I'm impressed," the old man from before teased "You have slept for twenty-four hours straight."

I jumped up in shock, making the animals around me whine in protest "I have to get back. I'm so sorry, but it's a six-hour ride back."

"You don't have to apologize. I believe I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Foster and I believe I speak for all of us when I say that you're always welcome here."

I threw him a genuine smile and gently petted the unicorn next to me "What's his name?"

Foster tilted his head in surprise "How do you know he's male?"

I shrugged sheepishly "I just guessed that it was he who kept my Aella hostage whenever she was here."

"Right you are," Foster grinned "His name is Arian. Do you know what that means?"

"Silver?" I questioned, putting the saddle and bridle back onto my mare. Foster must have taken them off last night after I fell asleep "Thank you. For everything," I smiled, swinging my leg over the horse's back.

"Have a nice ride and don't forget to come and visit," he responded, leaning against a tall staff.

"I won't," I called, riding off in a hurry. From the way the sun was standing, I was already way too late. Great! I'll get in trouble again. That's really the last thing I needed right now.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I met unicorns. Me… This was one of the greatest honours that could be bestowed upon someone. I also noticed that while I was with them, nothing seemed to matter. It was easier to just relax and be myself without having to fear that someone would put me down. It was weird, but a good weird.

When I arrived back at the castle it has to be late in the evening already. I rode through the gate and was immediately accosted by Sirs Henry and Alexander.

"The king wishes you to come to see him immediately," Sir Henry sneered, pulling me from Aella's back.

"I will first get my horse settled," I tried to argue, but I was silenced by Sir Alexander grabbing the reins and leading her over to one of the guards in the courtyard.

"Now, you will come with us." They dragged me through the empty halls.

I struggled against their grip "I can walk by myself, you know."

The knights were silent and kept on dragging me to my father's private chambers. Oh Lord, this won't be good. Not good at all.

"Come in," my father's voice came through the wood of the door. Sir Henry pushed me inside and onto my knees roughly. They have always been allowed to treat me roughly… Don't ask me why though.

"You may leave," Uther dismissed the two with a nod before he turned to me "Now to you," he whispered, stalking closer "Not only did you ride out without telling anyone about it, you're also late. These aren't the qualities of a prince. I have raised you better than that, William."

I kept my head down and stared at the floor silently. If I spoke up without him prompting me to, this would play out a lot worse.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I took a deep breath and looked into his angry eyes "I'm sorry, sire. I fell asleep and woke up too late. It won't happen again," I murmured.

He snorted a disbelieving laugh "You say that every time, William. I think it is time for me to take actions. You will not leave the castle for three months and you will stay with me whenever I'm in the throne room, otherwise, you're going to be shadowed by a knight to make sure you do as I say."

I gaped at him in shock "Father!" I protested, jumping to my feet "You can't do that."

"I can and I will. Now go! I don't want to see you before the feast tomorrow."

With a sneer, I scoffed "I'm sure you never treat Arthur like this. After all, he is your favourite."

A loud slap echoed through the chamber and I clutched my cheek in pain "Leave!"

I threw the man one last long look and ran back to my room. Without care, I shed my dirty clothes and burrowed into my bed with tears leaking from my eyes. Whenever I was thinking that my life was actually getting better, something like this happened. I'm not sure if I could survive three months of being copped up… This was so unfair.

The rest of the night I spent altering between pacing the length of the chambers and staring out of the window in longing. I didn't even notice as the sky lightened.

"Prince William?" a quiet voice startled me. I whirled around and saw my manservant, James, standing in the doorway "I'm sorry. I knocked, but you-" I waved off the apology and looked at him quietly "Would you like to take a bath?"

I nodded and went back to staring out of the window in silence. James didn't take offence to this, he simply chatted with me, while he filled the bathtub with hot water.

"I will be back later to help you dress for the banquet."

"It's fine, James," I rasped, my voice rough. When he was gone, I slipped into the tub and closed my eyes. I slid down further, scrubbing my brown hair to get the dirt from the forest out.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time I lifted myself into a standing position the water was stone cold. I quickly towelled off and got dressed in a few comfortable clothes.

James arrived a little while later and placed my clothes onto the bed "I will empty the tub, while you get dressed. You have another hour before you're expected in the hall, so hurry up."

"Thanks, James," I nodded and changed efficiently. I was wearing a light white shirt with the strings undone at the top and a black jacket under my red cloak.

"The Lady Morgana wishes you to accompany her into the hall," James pointed out.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes "I will head over now." I wasn't far from my rooms to Morgana's. She chose the chambers that were quite close to mine, so it didn't take long "Morgana?" I called, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Will," she called through the door.

I entered and stared. She was in a beautiful red dress with her hair cascading down her back in gentle waves "You look amazing, sister," I smiled lightly.

"And you look like hell. What happened?"

"I got back too late yesterday. Father has forbidden me from leaving the castle for three months and I'm supposed to stay with him whenever he is in the throne room," I told her quietly, sounding as miserable as I felt about the whole idea.

"What?" she exclaimed, sitting down next to me on her bed "I'm sorry, Will. I know how much you love being outside."

I shrugged "Not your fault, is it? It's my own fault after all."

"Don't talk like that," she consoled, before getting up "Enough of that gloomy talk now. It's time for us to go down. But before we do." She grabbed some things from her vanity and smeared something onto my face. I just held still, knowing that there was no arguing with her about whatever she just did "There. Now you look like a human being again."

"Thank you, Ana," I whispered, using the nickname I gave her.

Morgana beamed and pulled me out of her chambers with a small laugh.

The banquet hall quieted down when I entered with my sister on my arm. It wasn't news for us to be almost inseparable whenever we were in public, so no one questioned it. The men were all staring at my sister with awe and lust, while the females looked on in envy.

"They're all staring at you," I breathed uncomfortably.

"Go," she urged, pushing me in the direction of the head table as Arthur approached her. I sidled up to the chair to the far right of the table. The seating order was always Arthur on father's right, while Morgana was on his left with me on Morgana's left.

I was leaning against the table when the horns signalled the king's entrance. Everyone went to their place, standing in honour of the king.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," Uther spoke.

Applause sounded as we took our seats. The old woman that was impersonating Lady Helen started singing. The court members began to nod off to sleep. I was quick to press my hands to my ears as a headache built up. From the corner of my eye I noted Merlin doing the same. Cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers. The disguised witch was walking forward, staring at my brother's sleeping for. When she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve I was about to stand up, but before I could a chandelier dropped onto her. The court members were waking up again, pulling off the cobwebs, while muttering to themselves. Uther and Arthur stood up to see the old woman lying on the floor. She raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. A second later, the dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as Merlin and the crown prince fell to the floor.

"You saved my boy's life," Father praised "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin mumbled, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Uther ignored his stammering "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," he proclaimed. His words were followed by the protests of both Arthur and Merlin, as they stared at each other in distaste.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to Morgana, who was sitting on her chair, looking very pale.

She shook her head "I would like to go to my chambers."

"I'll tell father," I agreed "Wait outside for me." I lightly tapped the king on the arm "Morgana isn't feeling well. She wanted me to accompany her to her room."

"Very well," Uther answered, concern shining in his eyes "Tell her I will check on her later."

I grimaced at the show of concern for his ward "Yes, sire."


	32. An Alpha's Cub (Teen Wolf)

**This Prologue isn't the best but I promise that the rest will get better.**

 **An Alpha's Cub** _(Teen Wolf):_ Stiles/Derek

Nothing good came out of the incident when he was younger. Derek was more than sure of it. What if he finds out that he was wrong? Will he accept the fact that he has a child with Kate Argent of all people or will he try to forget about the child?

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Kate was sitting in the waiting room, staring down at the clipboard on her lap. She was sure that she was doing the right thing, getting rid of the baby that she didn't even want. No, it had been a job, nothing more. There was no need to keep the child…

Then why did it feel so wrong to be here? Just because the baby was Derek's didn't mean that it couldn't be normal, right? There was no saying that the child growing inside of her would be a monster like its father. Kate shook her head. The baby had no father. She had no feelings for the younger boy… He had been just a means to an end, nothing more.

Just when the top of the pen touched the paper, Kate once again paused. It was almost like a flutter in her stomach. This had to be nerves, right? The baby was too small to actually be there in a way she would notice but… What if she kept it? Could she really raise a child? She never liked children – Hell, Kate barely knew what to do with her niece but… It was worth a try, right?

The baby was innocent. It was hers. Her own flesh and blood, so – Yes. Maybe this was the right idea. Kate got up from the chair abruptly, causing the people in the waiting room to glance up. She stalked over to the desk where two nurses were sitting, waiting to help.

"I changed my mind," Kate told them strongly.

The younger of the two nurses smiled at her "Then, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks," the Argent mumbled, walking out.

Whatever feeling she had while inside the clinic went away as soon as she reached her car. Part of her felt like she had made a huge mistake. There was no way she would be able to handle a child.


	33. Chronicles of an Unusual Hybrid (TW-DW)

**Chronicles of an Unusual Hybrid:** _Doctor Who & Teen Wolf_ (Doctor/OC)

She was sick of them. After her eighteenth birthday, Lyall had come into her inheritance which made most of her friends drop her immediately. When her already borderline abusive mother got worse, she ran. Lyall ended up at the Rattigan Academy in England and eventually met the Doctor.

 **I hope the chapter is good. And enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Lyall stumbled out of Scott's house with tears running down her face. The group around the True Alpha had taken it upon themselves to make sure she knew that they didn't like having her around. Ever since her true heritage had revealed itself, they pushed her away. Funny, considering that Lydia was a Banshee and Jackson had been a Kanima. The two of them and Stiles were the only ones who didn't treat Lyall like absolute crap.

"Lyall," a voice called out quietly. The eighteen-year-old turned her head, seeing one of her best friends standing next to his car.

"Jordan," she whispered, stumbling over to the Deputy.

He wrapped his arms around the half-Hellhound, resting his chin on top of her head "Shh," Parrish whispered "It's alright, Lyall. You're fine."

"Why do they… Why do they treat me like something's wrong with me?" Lyall hiccuped through her tears.

"Because they're hypocritical idiots," the man gave back, prodding the girl over to the passenger side of his car "I'll take you back to mine for tonight. Come on." He hated seeing her treated like this. Just because her father had been a Hellhound and she had inherited that particular thing from him – the only thing she actually got from her father, she was shunned. Well, her mother was a piece of work herself. The two had moved to Beacon Hills a few months before Lyall's eighteenth birthday, giving the younger girl just enough time to find friends before she unknowingly came into her inheritance. Of course, the first thing her mother did was to start trash talking her daughter even more than she did before, making Lyall seem like the worst child a mother could have. Jordan thought that Kathy Jones was jealous that her daughter got more attention than her from her former boyfriend – or was it one-night-stand? Lyall never talked about her father much, so the Deputy wasn't sure whether she even knew who he was.

Jordan glanced over when the girl in his passenger seat quieted down and smiled lightly to see Lyall curled up against the door. How anyone could treat her badly, he didn't know. Sure, she could be fiercely protective and even hurt people easily but she would die for her family and friends. Sadly, Kathy never talked much about her family and the only reason that Jordan was aware of some of the details was because he had to go through some files and stumbled over the information. Kathy Jones was born Katherine Hale. She had left her family almost as soon as she turned eighteen and never looked back.

* * *

"I want to leave," Lyall spoke up, playing with the spoon that was inside her cup of tea "I just… I can't stay here, Jordan."

The Deputy looked the girl over and despite the fact that she had slept quite a few hours, she looked exhausted "Where do you think about going?"

"England," Lyall replied instantly "I want to go back."

"Well, you're eighteen," Jordan pointed out "There's nothing stopping you. Hell, I will even help you if you want. Getting out of this crap hole will be the best thing you could do, Lyall."

The half-Hellhound bit her lip "You think so? What about mom though?"

"Do you really think she would…" the man broke off before he could say something he'd regret later "You should do what you think is right. If leave is the only way you see, then go for it. I know that your father left you some money…"

Lyall hummed thoughtfully "Thanks, Jordan," she smiled sadly "I really wish you could come with me."

"Sorry, kiddo," he shrugged "But you're gonna do fine on your own and I'm sure that you and I will be staying in contact. No maybe about it."

"Definitely," Lyall laughed, taking a big sip of her tea. She bit her lip "I just wanted to say… Thanks. For helping me… Making me see that being different isn't a bad thing."

Jordan nodded "I think you mean that being a Hellhound isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah," the eighteen-year-old muttered "That." She didn't like the fact that she wasn't human. It just seemed… surreal, even after a few months of getting used to it. While she could control most of the abilities she had gotten on her birthday, Lyall was still getting used to being an outcast. If her unusual eye colour didn't do then trick then it was the fact that she would still randomly start glowing. Yeah, maybe a fresh start somewhere completely different was a good thing. No one knew her or her secrets and she could live without the constant reminder that she was unwanted.


	34. Dreaming Through the Ages (TVD-TW)

**This is a new idea. It's a Peter/OC with a Mikaelson character.**

 **No summary yet, I'm afraid but it's called Dreaming Through the Ages.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

She had been tracking him for a while now until one of her contacts called to let her know they found something. Finally. Ylfa had been searching for Ennis for what felt like years. Ever since he killed one of her protegees, she had been out for revenge. No one hurt the ones she swore to protect and got away with it. No one.

"Derek?"

Ylfa let out an annoyed groan when she heard the voice of a young girl coming closer. First, she had to look for the Alpha inside a school and now there was someone else here. Why couldn't things work out for once?

"Derek, is that you?"

"Quiet," Ylfa hissed, appearing in front of the girl.

Paige stumbled backwards, letting out a small scream "Who – Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," Ylfa waved off "I need you to get out of here. Now!"

"I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend," Paige argued "He wrote me a note."

Ylfa rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was about to reply when she heard footsteps "Ennis," Ylfa greeted, narrowing her eyes on the hulking figure.

"You," Ennis breathed out, his eyes widening in shock. He had hoped that by moving around, he would be able to escape her but it seemed like his luck had run out. The Alpha had no idea who or what the girl was but she was dangerous and deadly.

"Me," she nodded, strolling towards his "You hurt one of mine. I don't take kindly to that."

Ennis shook his head "She was a witch. A traitor."

"And it was up to you to decide?" Ylfa questioned dangerously "You hurt what was mine and for that, you're going to die." She sped forward, sinking her hand in his chest for a moment before pulling out, empty-handed. Not that she couldn't have killed him right there but where was the fun in that? The least he could do was to give her a good fight "Is that all you go?"

Ennis growled, his eyes flashing red as he charged at her. Ylfa dodged gracefully, catching his arm in her hands. A few quick motions later and the man was flying down the corridor, crashing into a wall. He left behind several bloodstains behind, making the corridor look like the victim of a bad murder scene "What are you?"

Ylfa smirked "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Behind them, Paige was watching with wide eyes "Derek," she gasped when the other boy appeared next to her "I…"

"I'm sorry, Paige," he breathed "I'm so sorry."

"What…?"

Ylfa turned her head to look at them, momentarily getting distracted. That moment of distraction was enough for Ennis to pick himself up, disappearing out of the doors. Ylfa smirked darkly "This is going to be fun."

"Wait," Derek called out "Who are you?"

"Ylfa," the Hybrid told him "My name is Ylfa."

* * *

Peter was running, dodging trees left and right. He couldn't believe that Derek had found her. His Ylfa… His mate. As soon as Derek told him the name and a rough description, he had run out. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea but all he could think of was finding his mate. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to meet her.

It had been years since his dreams had started and the more he saw, the more he wanted her. Peter didn't care that she was a vampire. She was perfect the way she was. Maybe that was his crush talking, he had been having dreams since he was ten after all, but that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was betting to his mate before she could leave.

Peter had been trying to find her since he was old enough but it was like she didn't exist half the time and he had given up on finding her. Until now, that was.

By the time he found her scent, he was deep into the forest, close to the Nemeton. It was the scene that he saw that he was going to remember for years to come. Almost the whole clearing was painted in red with bits and pieces of a human splattered around. He raised an eyebrow at the girl standing in the middle with a heart clutched in her hands.

Ylfa had heard someone approaching a while ago but she stayed where she was. She wasn't finished yet. The Coven deserved the Alpha's heart in retaliation.

"You," Peter breathed when their eyes met. He stumbled closer, trying to reach her.

Ylfa narrowed her eyes on the young man "Who are you?" As soon as he was close enough for his scent to overpower the smell of blood, she stiffened "No. Just… No."


	35. Coup de Foudre (Flash-TVD)

**This is another new-new story idea. I'm kind of throwing out all the Mikaelson OCs that I have lying around. Well, I had the names lying around and now I'm trying to assign them to ideas.**

 **This here is a Flash/Vampire Diaries Fic with Barry/OC.**

 **Summary will be added once I publish this.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

He was running, dodging past the few students who were on their way back to their dorms. Something was following him but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Actually, he was pretty sure that it was human – or at least it should have been. That thing was anything but human though and he had to admit that he was scared.

Barry had been on the way to the library when the back of his neck prickled. He might be a little bit oblivious to things sometime but that didn't mean that he didn't realise when someone was following him. Over the next ten minutes, the feeling had intensified until he had seen something. It was like a blur in an alley that ran alongside the road he was taking. That was when he had started running.

"Woah, careful," a girl laughed when he basically ploughed into her.

"I…" Barry looked around nervously, panting heavily. Maybe he should try to get in shape. He felt like he was about to die "Sorry. There was."

The girl waved him off "No harm, no foul." She smiled at him "I have to get going, so…"

"Right, sorry," Barry apologised, stepping to the side. He looked after her, having noticed the light accent that wasn't quite British. While the university of Central City was a good university, they didn't have as many international students and the girl looked barely old enough to attend university anyway. Then again, it could have been the braid that made her look younger than she was. That and he was crap at judging girls' ages just by looking at them.

He shook his head and continued on for a few more meters before he felt something grab him from behind, slamming him into the next wall. Barry let out a sharp scream when something pierced his neck.

* * *

Sif had just walked away from the guy that had run into her, searching for that thrice-damned vampire that had been killing people. Normally she didn't really care much if others were trying to expose themselves but this specific vampire was from a group that she had a bit of a grudge against. They had been around for several centuries and were of the mindset that they could do no wrong and Humans were too stupid to put one and one together.

"Ahhh." The scream made her whirl around and smirk darkly. There you go. Right on time.

She ran off into the direction the scream had come from before roughly pulling the vampire off the guy "You really shouldn't have done that," she whispered, twirling the stake in her hand "You really, really should have been more careful. You never know when someone might try and take care of the problem." The vampire bared his teeth at her, trying to fight against the tight grip she had on him. A groan startled Sif out of her glaring match "Well, so much for that." She narrowed her eyes on the vampire and quickly plunged the stake into his heart.

"What… was…?" Barry breathed, his hand clutching at his throat.

"A vampire," she pointed out "Come on. Up you get." She held out her hand, helping him to his feet "I'm Sif, by the way."

"Barry," he mumbled, swaying unsteadily.

She blinked "Oh, right. Blood." She bit into her wrist, not caring that he saw her vampire features. Sif had a feeling that she would have to explain whether she outed herself or not "Drink this. Don't look at me like that. It'll heal you even if it sounds disgusting."

"What the hell?" he asked as soon as he felt the blood working "What's going on here?"

"It's a long story," Sif grimaced.


	36. It's In The Blood (iZombie-TW)

Peter coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs, dragging the small, almost limp body of his son out of the burning house "Listen to me," he rasped, waiting until blue eyes met his own "Run. You know where to go. Run!"

Lucas squinted up at his father "What?"

"Run!" Peter growled, his eyes flashing as he dropped the nine-year-old boy to the ground. The screams of his pack were echoing in his ears and he knew that he had to at least try to do something. When he had found Lucas, the boy had been trying to break the circle of Mountain Ash while almost being burned to a crisp. Peter couldn't smell whether he was hurt, the smoke and desperation and fear was burning his senses.

Lucas scrambled backwards and watched as his father ran back into the house to try and get the rest of the pack out. He looked at the house with wide eyes before turning tail and running into the woods. He stumbled a few times over roots and stones that were lying around but it didn't take him long to reach the house they were told to go to in case anything happened.

"Lucas," a voice breathed, running towards him "The others. What happened? I only heard the screams and… and the bonds. Where are they?"

"Cora," he panted, stumbling into her arms "They… I…"

Cora carefully helped her cousin into the house. She was worried. Not just for her family but for the boy in her arms. Lucas had always been the one she had been closest to and to see him like that. He was completely out of it, gasping for air. About halfway to the house, he let out a pained whimper as his legs gave out on him "Luc," Cora cried out "What's wrong?"

"Hurts," Lucas mumbled, his hand going to his side.

"Let me see," Cora ordered softly, pulling at Lucas' shirt. She let out a shocked gasp at the sight that was revealed "Oh, my God." There, on her baby cousin's side was a bad burn that stretched across half his torso and almost down to his pants. Some of the skin was black as the night, while the rest started blistering a deep, angry red.

Now she knew why she heard screams and the smoke. It all clicked into place. A fire. They had… Cora let out an angry growl, cursing that they couldn't be left alone for once. She debated on whether to get Lucas to a hospital but chose against it when he fell limp. There was still a chance that someone was alive and she didn't want to risk missing them to get Lucas medical attention. She might be worried for him but while he was unconscious, at least he couldn't feel the pain. She could still feel a few bonds, several having snapped within moments, others faded slowly. Cora would just have to wait and hope that someone would come for them. She was in over her head and there was no way she would be able to take care of Lucas on her own.


	37. I Cry Wolf (Glee-TW)

"Where are we going?" Damian asked as his uncle grabbed his arm. He had been sure that his mother would have loads to say to him about what happened but he hadn't even seen her since the night it happened.

Peter sighed, hating himself for having to do this "You and I are going on a little trip."

"A trip? What's going on?"

"Just… Not right now, Damian," Peter told him before grabbing the bags that his sister had laid out for Damian "Is there something you want to take with you?"

Damian narrowed his eyes "Take where?"

"Damian…"

"I know, I know," he sighed "Don't ask questions until you're ready to answer them. My guitar."

"Go and get it, then. We have to go before your mother gets back," Peter murmured, ushering his nephew back into the house. This was going to be a long drive. Not only because he was forced not to tell his nephew until they were there but the whole thing in general. He disliked his sister for this and was sure that this whole thing would come back to bite her in the ass sooner or later.

Derek wandered out after Damian, a look of confusion on his face "What's going on, Uncle Peter? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you," Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Derek "Go and talk to your mother when she gets back. I'm sure she's going to tell you."

The nerves in Damian's stomach get even worse. This was bad. He had no idea what his mother had planned but he just knew that he wasn't going to like it. The way Peter was acting was just another variable to a very confusion equation "I'll see you, Derek," Damian murmured, pulling his big brother into a hug "Take care, okay?"

"Why are you talking like you're not coming back?" Derek asked.

Damian shrugged "Call it a precaution. Or a gut feeling. You know that mother isn't happy with me."

"But she wouldn't send you away," Derek protested, clinging to his brother. He had been his rock ever since the incident with Paige and he didn't want to lose him too. Derek couldn't lose his brother.

Damian exchanged a look with Peter before he extracted himself from Derek "Wouldn't she? I'm sorry, Der."

"I'll talk to her," Derek vowed, watching as his younger brother got into the car "I promise that I'll talk to her."

* * *

Damian looked up at the imposing building in confusion "What are we doing here, Uncle Peter?"

Peter sneered slightly, his anger showing freely now that he was alone with his nephew. He never censored himself around Damian. Never had and probably never would "Your mother thought it a good idea for you to 'get your head straight again'."

"So she's really sending me away?" he breathed, blinking against the tears "I mean, I already guessed but... Why?"

"I won't repeat her reasoning because quite honestly, it's a load of bull," Peter said, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder "I'm really sorry but I couldn't do anything. I'm just glad that she allowed me to drop you off."

Damian nodded, wiping at his eyes "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it..." It was then that something pushed to the forefront of his mind "What about the full moons?"

"I'll try to come by sometimes but you're going to have to get through most of them by yourself," Peter said, trying to keep the sympathy from his voice. He really cared for his nephew, more so than for the rest of Talia's children. Not that he didn't care for them but he was just so much like Peter... Maybe that was the reason why his sister decided to send him away. She couldn't bare having another black sheep in the family and hoped this school would give him the attitude adjustment he needed. And the fact that Damian killed an innocent was the last straw "Want me to come in with you?"

Damian shook his head "I can manage. I'm sure mother got everything ready so you're not going to be needed."

"She most assuredly did," Peter nodded before pulling his nephew into his arms.

Before Damian headed towards the entrance, he stopped "Can you do me a favour? Look after Derek. There is something going on with him and neither mother nor dad would listen to me."

"His girlfriend just died, Damian," his uncle pointed out "I think he is allowed to be a bit broody."

Damian shook his head harshly "No. I saw him in town with a woman. An older woman. I don't know who she is but there's something wrong."

Peter's eyes widened "Is that why you went after that girl a few nights ago?"

"I thought that was her," Damian admitted "They were wearing the same perfume. I – I regret killing an innocent but I really thought that I was helping."

Peter hurried over, tilting his nephew's head up "I understand and despite what my sister thinks, Derek was never going to be Laura's enforcer. You have all the makings of a good one."

"Well, I guess I got that from you," Damian smiled, nudging his uncle's shoulder.

"Oh, the horror," Peter groaned mock dramatically.

Damian rolled his eyes before picking his bags back up "Get out of here. I better get settled into prison before mother decides I'm better of banished… Oh, wait."

Peter let out a sigh before ruffling Damian's hair "I'm going to miss having you around every day, brat."

"Yeah," Damian mumbled softly. He might play strong but he was hurting. How could his mother do that to him? Sure, he made a mistake but he was regretting it. Banishing him from the pack, from everything he had known was something he never expected his mother to do. Then again, Peter was right. Damian had always been too close to his uncle and they were so much alike. Talia had never been Peter's biggest fan, even if he was her little brother. He was too ruthless in her mind and didn't fit in with her vision of peace.

He swallowed when he heard the car drive away and looked up at the building. Welcome to Dalton Academy.


End file.
